Issei's Harem Adventures
by KinoM4SteR
Summary: For starters, I wrote a little update. Issei and his harem are going for a ride of a lifetime! They will encounter many romantic and funny moments in their lives. Not to mention adventures which are surprising and memorable. Lemon Story and Spoilers for those who haven't read the light novel.
1. An Erotic Time with Akeno

Greetings everyone and this is my 2nd Lemon Highschool DxD that I wrote about.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Ok I made Zenovia a bit OC here because it's kind of difficult to understand her personality in the light novel. From what I understand she is quiet, lack of basic knowledge, gets angry whenever someone further their relationship with Issei and finally loves to seduce him. So i hope you guys and enjoy a wonderful story

-Story Start-

It was a snowy evening in the courtyard located besides the Gremory mansion (A/N it's in the anime episode 9 F.Y.I). Zenovia looked at Issei and made a battle stance while pointed her Excalibur at him. ''What's wrong Issei, worn out already?'' she taunted.  
''Nope I am not giving up so soon Zenovia'' he replied hastily.

On the other side of the garden Rias, Koneko, Asia and Kiba were spectating. Asia hoped that Issei's training went well and hoped that it wouldn't destroy the whole scene like last time. Issei talked with Ddraig which was stored in his sacred gear  
''It's kind of unfair for Zenovia to wield an Excalibur especially a destruction one''

Ddraig replied back [Worry not Partner, you're actually lucky she is not using 'Durandal']

Issei sighed. '' I guess your right since this is just training''. He then shouted BOOOST! 8 times till the claw on his forearm glowed deep red. Zenovia still kept her guard due to the fact that Issei was carrying one of the most insane Longinus. Issei made a stance while pointing his hand towards her ''How about this Zenovia?''

Zenovia smirks in confidence and got her sword ready ''Bring it on Issei''  
Issei shouted his battle cry and the orb on his sacred gear glows bright red and in that instant, a red beam of light shot directly at Zenovia, which then used Excalibur to split the red laser in half, sending it into different directions into the ground.

Zenovia was impressed a bit and giggled ''Fufu... Not bad Issei''  
Issei dropped his mouth in shock. Issei soon thought ''She's amazing! No wonder buchou chose her to take the position of the next Gremory knight.

Without warning, Zenovia's feet shot out from beneath her and she materialized right in front of Issei, bringing Excalibur straight down on his head. But he was quick enough to react and jumped back. While avoiding the slash Zenovia's Excalibur came in contact with the ground, triggering a mini earthquake around her. This made Issei lose his footing, and he fell face first into the soft blanket of snow.

''Whoa… that stick you're holding really isn't something to be fooling around with,'' Issei spoke softly, trembling from the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Zenovia pointed the tip of her Excalibur near his face while saying ''Checkmate Ise''  
''Ara Ara Ise that was a fun battle'', Akeno said sarcastically.

Zenovia offered her hand to her opponent, pulled him to his feet and dusted him off. "Thanks for taking the time to train with me,'' Zenovia quickly look away, blushing ''It's no problem Ise-kun''. Issei scratched his head not knowing the reason such a powerful Knight became so flustered all of a sudden. Rias then clapped her hands saying ''Nice training Ise-kun and Zenovia-kun'', donning a smile on her face. ''Let's go inside, it's getting colder and darker''. Koneko announced. Everyone nodded in agreement and went into the mansion together.

-In the mansion-

''Fuahh… It's so cold outside; thinking about it actually makes me feel hungry after a long day of training" commented Issei. Zenovia and Rias exchanged glances and rushed into the kitchen.  
''Eh? Why is Buchou and Zenovia rushing to the kitchen?'' asked Issei, confused.  
''Ara Ara, looks like both of them are willing to cook for you Ise-kun'' replied Akeno cheerfully.

Issei was surprised by their thoughtfulness. "I will just eat whatever they cook for me" Koneko said. ''Let me cook! I want to compete for Issei too!'' Asia chimed in.

Issei responded in a worried tone ''Now now Asia-chan, I suggest you not to join in with Rias and Zenovia as I am hearing an argument in the kitchen right now.'' Asia pouted in disappointment and decided instead to help set up the dining table.

Moments later, Rias brought her classic Japanese dish, consisting of grilled salmon, golden fried eggs and rice, while Zenovia brought out a western platter of roast turkey, mashed potatoes and salad.

''Issei I want you to try my homeland food'', said by the forceful Zenovia.  
''No way you're being too straight forward Zenovia; Issei should try my cooking first!'' shouted by Rias  
''Ummm Rias and Zenovia please don't fight over a small problem, I will eat both of your dishes anyways'' said by Issei adding a sigh

Meanwhile Issei was been fed by Rias and Zenovia at the same time. Both spoons with rice went straight into Issei mouth and he murmured continuously. Asia on the other hand was on a verge of crying as she too wants to feed Issei. Akeno thinks that this kind of situation is cute to observe. Koneko normally eats her food while ignoring the childish situation. Soon Issei shouted ''ENOUGH! Please buchou and Zenovia no need to fight I really want to eat in peace''. Rias and Zenovia nods at the same time while leaving him to his meal. Akeno thought of seducing Issei right after he finished with his food. Issei was impressed by the way Rias and Zenovia cooked. After munching through his good, he gives good compliments to Rias as well as Zenovia for their excellent hard work.

Akeno went to the kitchen to make tea; Asia and Koneko praise the chefs for cooking a delicious meal. Asia made an extra prayer to god and she suddenly got a headache. Rias pat Asia head to calm her down from the sudden headache. Issei comments that looking at 2 bishojou comforting each other made his day. Akeno came out of the kitchen and pours a cup of tea for the group. When she reached Issei, she pours a cup of tea and waits till he sips his tea. After he sips, she immediately hugs Issei from the back and starts to caress his face gently. This cause Rias to stand up and she shouts at Akeno loudly

''Akeno I suggest you stop with the indecent activities at the dining table!''  
Akeno replied while lightly embracing Issei ''Ara Ara but Buchou can't I have him now? My urge for cute Issei is increasing day by day''.

Zenovia cross her eyes and took out her Excalibur while pointing at the sadistic queen.  
''You heard her Akeno, I simply can't stand you seducing him every single day''.

Issei was terrified that the whole room will be annihilated in a single swing on the ground. Issei tries to calm Zenovia by saying ''Zenovia please be careful of that Excalibur of destruction…''

Akeno smirk and replied ''Ufufu I can sense your fighting aura so I might stop for today''. Akeno soon whispers near Issei ears ''Maybe next time let's have fun together''.

Asia lightly sobs from Akeno action while commenting that she wants to be just like her to satisfy Issei desires. Koneko ignored the situation once again sipping away her tea. Meanwhile Zenovia puts away her Excalibur knowing Akeno won't try to seduce Issei tonight. Issei blushed from Akeno seductive words through his mind until Rias glares at Akeno. Akeno cheerfully smiles while looking back at Rias with competitive eyes. Rias ignored her eyes and announce everyone to have a nice hot bath to warm up for the harsh winter season.

Everyone except Kiba was at the changing room to prepare for a nice soaking hot bath. Issei was so glad that Kiba didn't join in due to his cold from the winter season.  
''Kekeke the enemy of all boys took his bath and went straight to sleep early, oh I am truly happy today''. Rias also mention that under this mansion lies an underground cave which generates heat from down below. Issei comments that he can feel the heat from the floor. When he took out his shirt, all the girls were amazed by his muscles tone after a few months of harsh training. Sensing the girls stare, Issei said awkwardly ''Err…. Is something wrong?'' The girls flustered while giving a Nope for an answer (A/N: Well except Koneko cause she is not interested D=)

Koneko soon spoke ''your strength can't even reach the level of Zenovia how pitiful sigh''  
Issei frowned and thought that she must've been angry since all of us will be bathing in the mixed baths especially his ecchi ways. Akeno giggled and continue her seductive ways with Issei despite being warned by Zenovia.  
''Poor Issei getting bullied by Koneko-Chan, why not I give you a lovely sponge bath inside''

Issei immediately nosebleed and replied ''Are you serious Akeno-san? Then I would be delig... OWW IT HURTS''

Rias was angry and pulled Issei cheeks even before he could finish his sentence. Issei could feel the intense pain through her hand and decides to turn down the rare offer from Akeno. Issei thought

''It might be a good chance to have a nice scrub to the back but my master wouldn't let me''.

Zenovia was watching from the side observing the ways to seduce Issei whenever Akeno was not around. The group soon wore their towels and entered the steamy and foggy bath. Issei was amazed at the construction design build by the Gremory family.

''This somehow seems like a resort more than an ordinary bath'' commented by Issei. Rias winked at Issei while replying ''my mom and dad bathroom is way larger than this''. Issei's mouth drop upon hearing what she said about her parents' bathroom. Issei thinks that all high class devils probably have a luxurious bathroom like the one in this mansion. The room seems to be quite spacious where more than 50 people is already enough to fit in here. In the middle lies a large swimming pool and at the corner lies chairs for cleaning with soap. There is a closet just beside the group where it keeps the shampoo, towels, Sponges and other bathing materials. Not to mention a sauna room right at the right corner of the spacious bathroom. Issei soon said ''How awesome can this place get? It offers everything throughout the cold and harsh winter''. Especially when Kiba is not here, Issei can get a moment of peace too.

Rias said out loud ''Enjoy yourselves everyone and have a lovely bath too''. Asia, Koneko, Akeno and Zenovia went to their respectful places while Rias ask Issei to hold on. She put her hand on Issei shoulder and said seductively ''Issei please come to the sauna in 15 minutes as I got a surprise to show you.'' Issei almost nosebleed but just nod his head in happiness. Rias went ahead of Issei to the sauna while Issei jump into the hot pool.

Asia splashed water to Koneko and she splashed back to Asia. Issei was relaxing at the corner of the pool looking at Asia and Koneko having fun. In the mist Akeno appeared naked while the thick mist covered most of her private parts.

''Issei-kun'' she said her name seductively  
Issei turned his head around while nose bleeding immediately.  
''Akeno-san sorry but I shouldn't have looked''. Issei turn back his head back to his original position but can't resist the urge to look back again. Issei was truly embarrass as his cheeks were deep red

Akeno laugh a bit and went into the pool gently. Issei could hear the water sounds and decides to relax thinking that Akeno will do the same. But his relaxation got interrupted as Akeno hugged him from behind naked.

''I always wanted to touch Ise-kun but Rias always prevent me from doing so'' Akeno spoke with a sad tone. Issei could felt Akeno's warm breath and Oppai touching him. His nose spurts blood again while claiming that he was luckiest guy ever.  
''Ara Ara Issei did you forget my offer before we went in here?'' Akeno said seductively  
''did you mean the sponge bath?'' Issei said excitedly

Akeno smiled with a satisfying pleasure and took a shampoo bottle while squeezing the soap out of her hand. She rubs it on her breast and gently grinds against Issei's body while hugging him from behind. Issei was about to scream his lungs out from Akeno's action but just held it in. Akeno moves her body up and down continuously making Issei felt very excited over this rare method of bathing.  
"Ufufu… Ise-kun how's the simulation of my breast against your body, we could do this every day if you want'' Said by Akeno seductively

Issei couldn't believe such amazing and spectacular words came out of Akeno's mouth. He immediately replied ''YES! I would love that Akeno-san.''

Akeno smiled warmly and stopped moving her body making Issei felt disappointed. But one of Akeno's hand moves slowly in front to softly grab his erection. Issei gasp by the soft sensation of her hands to his private part. Akeno slowly stroke his erection making Issei grunt and twitch.

''Urrggh… Akeno-san you shouldn't do that in a place where all the girls are here'' said by Issei nervously. Akeno was definitely in sadist mode watching him acting embarrassed. Akeno replied ''Ara Ara getting hard from a lovely sponge bath Ise-kun? No worries let me help you stiffen it up.''

Akeno continuously stroke his erection with an extra force making Issei to almost grunt loudly from the feeling of pleasure. Asia was nearby heard weird noises and decides to look at Issei direction. The fog was very thick that it makes Asia wondered that whether Issei is feeling well or not.

''Issei-san Are you alright?'' asked by Asia softly

Issei heard Asia but can't stop feeling so much pleasure from one of Akeno's hand.  
''I'm…. doing fine A...sia don't wo….rry uggh'' said by Issei hesitantly

Asia smiled in relive and continues to bath with Koneko. Akeno seems to be enjoying herself as she continues to masturbate Issei with her hand and hearing his grunts.  
"Ufufu, don't worry I know a way to minimize your moans.'' Said by Akeno seductively

Akeno use her left hand to cup Issei's mouth while the right one is still jerking on his manhood. At the same time, she uses her mouth to nibble on Issei's ear lobe. Issei felt like his head is at the edge of blowing up from this development, twitching his body intensely and forcing him to moan loudly while Akeno cupped his mouth. As he was near to his climax, the sadistic queen soon increases her stroking speed. Issei couldn't take it and squirt out semen underwater as a last resort. Akeno let go off him as he held an orgasm face which makes her felt happy. Issei desperately breathe in all the air to his lungs as he's near to exhaustion.

"Akeno… Your amazing and I really have to admit that it's truly erotic from what u done just now.'' Issei said tiredly.

He smiled at her while she blushed from her words. Akeno suddenly kissed him in the thick mist which she is truly satisfied by her loved one. Both of their thick and visible saliva trails came out erotically. By then Issei just remembered the promise that he made with Rias. But before he could go, a figure came to intervene. It was none other than Zenovia; she made a suspicious face while putting her hand on her chin. "Why were you and Akeno kissing?''

Issei was shocked and thought of a way to convince her buy before he could say anything, Akeno interrupted. "We were just sharing our love Zenovia-kun, are you somehow jealous at our relationship?'' She said it with pride and confident.

Akeno further tease Zenovia by hugging Issei while rubbing her face against his. Zenovia blushed and turned her head around while ignoring Akeno. ''I'm just researching on how do couples normally act therefore I could have a better opportunity to have a relationship with Ise too''.

After stating her intention Zenovia walked away to Asia and Koneko to join them. Issei thinks that Akeno could also use her sadistic nature to tease the Gremory group members. Issei soon said to Akeno that he needs to see Rias. Akeno smirks and softly said to him ''Make sure you have fun with her Ise-kun." Issei flustered and quickly went up the pool while waving to Akeno '' I guess I need to go so catch you later''

Issei went to the nearby supply closet and took an extra towel to cover his bottom, just in case Akeno would do something naughty again. Issei began to walk through the mist till reaching a huge brown wooden sauna…

Ok so that's pretty much it for part 1. I might write up part 2 sooner or later but I can't guarantee when it will be release. So I guess you have to be patient and also please tell me if there is anything wrong so I can correct it.


	2. A Steamy Time With Rias

**Greetings people It's me again Kino. In this story I made a lemon scene between Issei and Rias, Also I don't really have a problem with ideas as it kept coming into my head all the time so don't worry about that.**

**Anyways without further ado, I present you part 2 of Issei's Harem adventures**

* * *

-Story Start-

Issei was shocked by the design of the whole structure. He thought ''Are you kidding me? Even this type of sauna looks so fancy.'' Basically the whole structure looks very luxurious that was built by the Gremory family. Issei swallows his saliva while he knocks on the sauna door for permission. He entered the sauna and notice Rias covered with a dried towel. Inside the sauna is very visible compared to the outside thick mist.

Rias asked Issei to sit beside her on the wooden seat. Issei was indeed nervous as he truthfully loves Rias from the bottom of his heart. Rias explain to him ways to improve himself as he's about to face the White Dragon Emperor Vali. Both exchange ideas until Rias spoke

'' Oh and one more thing you should definitely improve''.  
Issei listen closely for Rias advice  
''Improve your relationship with your master my cute Issei'' she added a wink while smiling

Issei took his time to absorb those words and suddenly realize what he must do. Rias soon took off the towel around her body slowly while revealing her naked body. She opens her arms and asks Issei to embrace her.

Issei blushed at her naked body with the Oppai that he adored the most; he hugged her gently and felt her Oppai touching against his chest. After hugging for a few moments, their eyes met and gaze at each other. Issei thought of kissing his beloved as he asked permission from Rias.  
''May I buchou?''

Rias nods her head cheerfully and Issei closed the distance of their lips together. Both felt each the warm breath in their mouth. Issei and Rias felt that their hearts skip a beat too. During the kiss Rias daringly insert her tongue into Issei's mouth.

She felt every corner of the mouth and dance with Issei's tongue. Issei was surprised by her hidden lust but nevertheless also have a tongue fight with Rias. Few moments later both departed and their saliva trail came out in an erotic manner.  
''That was the best kiss buchou, I… lo…ve you'' Confessed by the shy Issei

Rias blushed and move her forehead forward till touching against his while replying  
''I love you too Issei and from now on please call me by my name whenever we're alone ok?''  
Issei understood clearly at Rias proposal and happily said ''Yes…. Rias''

Rias continues to tempt him to have sex by removing his towel. Issei just got an erection upon the removal and tried to cover it from embarrassment. Rias giggles while carefully taking off both of his hands; it revealed the man hood of Issei while looking at it with passion. This is her first time seeing his loved one manhood.

She decide on giving Issei a Paizuri(Tit Fuck), by doing so she softly place his manhood on her cleavage. Rias begins to squeeze her tits together along with Issei manhood; Issei felt Rias breast and comments that it's as soft as a pillow.

Rias continues to squeeze her tits together while giving him an erotic Fellatio to increase the desire. Issei head was about to explode as he thought that this combo was simply amazing.

Rias licks the tip of his manhood making Issei grunt louder with the help of her breasts. Issei soon reached his limit and told Rias that he's at his climax. Rias without delay keep up with the combo and increase the intensity of her breasts. This makes Issei moan in pleasure ejaculate his semen into her mouth.

Rias taste his semen inside her mouth and comments that it tastes weird and salty. Despite that she swallows all the semen down her throat, after that Rias stood up and gently pushed Issei down on the long wooden seat. Rias was sitting on top of Issei and gave him another deep tongue kiss. Both gaze upon each other in the eye while having their hot kiss. Moments later both departed and their saliva trail appeared once again.

Rias then holds Issei manhood and said ''Put it in Issei, I want to give my first to you.''

''I'm willing to give you my first time too Rias'' spoken by ISSEI BRIGHTLY

Rias puts his manhood inside her vagina slowly. Issei knows that a woman's first time may be painful so he better be cautious about it. Issei's manhood went inside her penetrating through her tight slippery walls apart while touching her G-spot. As a result Rias moans in pleasure and kiss Issei again as both successfully gave their first time together.

Blood came out of her vagina but Issei started to thrust in his manhood faster to give Rias the joy of her life. Rias began to moan after each thrust her G-spot; also her moans are like music to Issei ears. The louder Rias moans the hornier Issei is going to become, thus placing his face near Rias breast and begins to suck on it. Rias twitch her body and asked Issei to suck on it harder which maximises the pleasure.

Issei was almost near to his climax and decides to ask her whether he can ejaculate inside her.  
''Rias, I'm almost there, may I release it inside?''  
''Yes, release it inside Issei but don't worry about me being pregnant as devils need to do several more times in order to reach that stage." Rias said assuredly.

In the end Issei ejaculate inside her and both scream out each other's name in the process  
"Rias!''  
''Issei!''

After Issei ejaculated his semen inside her, both embrace each other while kissing till their lungs are out of air. Issei and Rias learn that they were both grateful of meeting each other till the day today.  
"Rias... I love you and I want to continue supporting you till the day I die" said by Issei determinedly.  
Rias caress his hair while saying ''Issei I love you too and please do help fight for me."

Issei smiled and continues to chat with Rias in the sauna, also enjoying each other's company

Moments later Issei and Rias came out of the sauna rejuvenated after a long day of training. Both of them walk to Asia and Koneko which seems like they haven't finish taking a bath. Asia was in the middle of helping Koneko scrubbing her back with a yellow sponge.

Issei that was at the side looked upon Asia and Koneko perfect bodies while nose bleeding a little. Koneko notice his lecherous stare, begins to throw an empty iron bucket right directly at Issei's forehead. Issei scream in pain as the bucket was thrown at full force.  
Issei thought ''Even though she's my Kouhai, the Rook power is definitely overwhelming''.

Koneko cross her eyes and angrily glares at Issei  
"Where do you think you're looking? Pervert"

Rias and Asia were giggling over Koneko's cute expression. While Issei endured the awful pain on his forehead, Koneko covered her body with a piece of towel to prevent Issei from doing something ecchi.

Suddenly Akeno came from behind and once again gives Issei a special hug. Zenovia came too but cross her arms while pouting in disappointment.

Rias on the other hand cross her eyes while saying  
"Akeno, you were supposed to not do anything ecchi with Issei tonight?"

Akeno giggles while licking Issei's neck all the way to his ears  
"I simply can't leave cute Issei alone, also you might as well be naughty in order to satisfy Ise-kun"

Rias was on the verge of losing her cool and decides to cast an orb of destruction to obliterate Akeno. Issei was surprised by Rias massive crimson aura around her as she is unleashing her magic.

Akeno laugh casually and begins to tease her further by taking advantage of the situation.  
"Ufufu Watch where you're casting that magic power or otherwise Ise-kun might end up injured"

Rias sighed and cooled down while thought of a plan to once and for all solve this problem  
"Fine, But why not we have a competition for Issei?"

Akeno was suddenly interested in Rias proposal and decide to take up the challenge  
"What type of competition Rias? And what's the reward towards Ise-kun?"

Rias smirk in confidence and said "We'll be playing one chess match Akeno and the reward would be sleeping with Ise-kun TONIGHT!"

Akeno also smirk with pride "It's a deal! And also I'll give Issei a special treatment if I win"

Both shook their hands and immediately changed to their pyjamas while dashed to the living room swiftly. Meanwhile Asia invited Koneko to spectate the chess match in the living room. Asia and Koneko were indeed curios to know whether Rias or Akeno is the true winner.

Issei has no comment and was wearing a cloth of towel on his lower garment; he decided to change to his pyjamas for the night. On the other side Zenovia was also at the scene with Issei alone. Zenovia awkwardly stares at Issei until he noticed her eyes.

* * *

**Hehe I hoped you guys enjoyed that erotic scene between Issei and Rias.**

**Another thing I want to mention, please help me by reviewing this story because it'll definitely help me improve in the future.**

**Also to those who read this story, get ready for chapter 3 as it's gonna be a bomb!**

**Until next time Jay ne!**


	3. A Spectacular Time with Zenovia

**What's up everyone! This is Kino writing and i have specially wrote chapter 3 of Issei's Harem Adventure. **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

-Story Start-

Issei tried to find out what's wrong with her awkward stare.  
"Is there anything wrong Zenovia?" He spoke while lifting his right eyebrow

"Nothing….." She came closer to Issei till she continues "It's just that I envy Akeno and Rias so much for their unbreakable bond with you."

Issei got surprised by her worried expression and convince her that Rias and Akeno loves him one way or another.

Zenovia pouted in disappointment and she quickly hugged Issei in a hard manner, Zenovia caught Issei by surprise.

"Don't you know that I loved you too ever since I became a devil" She spoke while crossing her eyes. Zenovia began to squeeze Issei tightly as her determination for Issei's love was absolute. Issei last resort was to comfort Zenovia by simply giving her a kiss.

"Alright then I'll show you my love too Zenovia" with that said Issei straight away kissed her without delay. Zenovia finally calms down from Issei's affection but basically a novice at kissing since it's her first.

Issei sees the opportunity and inserted his tongue inside her mouth. Zenovia moans erotically and at the same time, swallows his saliva. She then pushed Issei carefully down on the warm floor and continues to kiss him, also her lust have taken over her.

Both soon departed as their massive trail of saliva came out slowly. Zenovia blushed in excitement and decides to turn her body around facing his manhood which was covered by a cloth of towel. Without hesitation she strips his towel and it revealed his lively manhood.

Zenovia thought in her mind  
"An erection from just a kiss?"

She smirks in satisfaction while bending her head down giving Issei a nice blowjob. On the other hand Issei could see Zenovia's erotic wet pussy which was dripping her precious honey. Issei must have thought that this sex position was called '69'

Issei felt his manhood entering inside Zenovia's mouth, as she daringly swallow his manhood down to her throat. Issei almost scream in pleasure because the tip of his manhood clashed against her throat.

While Zenovia was doing the deep throat fellatio, Issei thought of a payback to Zenovia by licking her pussy while pinching her clitoris. As a result Zenovia also moans in pleasure and decides to give Issei a payback by licking the tip. Issei felt even more sensitive than Zenovia because it's truly unbearable for men.

But on the bright side Issei managed to lick some of her honey which was dripping slowly downwards.

"Zenovia I'm ab….out to cum" said by Issei tiredly

Zenovia keeps up the pace until Issei grunts and ejaculate inside her mouth. Zenovia swallows all his semen while saying "It's salty yet addictive, oh Ise-kun I really love you"

Issei slowly stood up and said "now's my turn to take the lead Zenovia"

Zenovia smirk and seductively stood on all fours (A/N: To those who don't understand, it's something like how a baby crawls on the floor) while her pink pussy was showing right directly at Issei's eyes.

Issei gently caress her butt while he teases her pussy by rubbing

his manhood against her pussy. Zenovia got impatient and ask Issei to put his manhood inside her quickly.  
"Ise-kun please hurry and put it in, I can't hold on any longer"

Issei understood while gently inserting his manhood inside her carefully. Once his manhood entered inside her, it split apart the slippery walls which make Zenovia moans louder. Blood came out dripping as an indicator that Issei took her virginity. Zenovia doesn't have the slightest regret giving her first to Issei.

Issei starts to thrust his manhood till it hits her womb; Zenovia compliments him for being his loved one too. He holds her waist firmly and starts to thrust it in and out repeatedly, Zenovia moans in pleasure which is music to Issei's ears.

Zenovia begs Issei for a kiss while Issei move his body forward till his lips touched against Zenovia's one. He then increase the pleasure by pulling her arms backwards until his manhood once again reached deeper inside. His manhood hit against her womb but it has a much greater force, this cause Zenovia to feel the ultimate pleasure and she even encourage him to fuck her harder.

Issei was near his climax and decides to warn Zenovia before Cumming inside her. Zenovia who was still moaning from Issei's amazing manhood told him to do it inside of her. She was also near her climax and made a decision to cum together with Issei.

Both ejaculate at the same time and Zenovia moans loudly after the orgasm. Issei let go of her arms and she felt to the ground huffing for air. Zenovia blushed while felt that his warm semen were definitely inside her. Issei was also surprised that his semen which went inside her were overflowed, he blushed by the fact that some of the semen actually came out slowly.

Zenovia moved her hand towards her pussy and took some of his warm semen, placing it inside her mouth to taste it.

"Ise-kun I'm really satisfied by the way you made love with me, let's do it again next time" She said happily.

"Alright but the next time, I'll be ready to give you more" replied by Issei.

Zenovia stood up and instantly hugged Issei "I'll be waiting for it."

Both soon had another deep tongue kiss as their symbol of love.

-In the living room-

Issei and Zenovia change into their warm and comfy pyjamas, upon arriving at the not so quiet living room. Rias and Akeno kept taunting each other whenever they tried to move a chess piece.

"Ufufu watch where you moved that queen Rias or you're going to get flank"

"Nice try Akeno but I'll definitely win against you right here." Rias replied normally.

Asia who was watching the noisy match gave a surprise looks because both of the players were skillful. Koneko was beside her and at the same time ate a pink jelly on the plate as her late night snack.

Issei and Zenovia went to sit with Asia and Koneko located beside the chess table. It was a long brown sofa with many small pillows beside it too. When Asia notice both of them came in, she made a puzzle expression.

"Issei-san what were you and Zenovia doing that took a lot of time?"

"Well….. We had a long chat about a dragon that rests inside my sacred gear called 'Ddraig'." Replied by Issei hesitantly

Zenovia suddenly cut into their conversation and continues "Indeed we talk about that strong dragon which is why our baby will developed as powerful as the father."

Issei and Asia were incredibly shocked at Zenovia's conclusion till Koneko said with her eyes crossed

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Just when Zenovia was about to answer Koneko's question, Akeno shouted in joy CHECKMATE!

Rias was honestly surprise by her sudden movement of her promoted Pawn to Queen which trapped Rias's King

"What the HELL! I could have sworn that my Rook was perfectly preventing the Queen."

Akeno smiles in victory and decides to tease Rias

"Probably because I'm a Queen myself in which I specialise in the Chess Queen kehehe."

Rias made a big sigh while saying  
"As promised I'll let you have Issei for the night."

Issei comments that Rias was over too confident for her extraordinary skill for commanding since she's a king herself. Issei should also note down to himself that even though he has the Ddraig power, he ought to keep himself vigilant.

Akeno turned her sights towards Issei and seductively walk slowly to him. She sat down on his lap while facing him; Issei blushed at her action and wonders confusingly. Akeno placed her soft fragrance lips against his.

Issei thought that this must've been her so called 'Special treatment' for the night. It's another tongue kiss which was especially prepared for Issei. He comments that Akeno tongue kissing technique was much rougher than his harem.

After both them have their lovely time, Akeno continued

"Oh Ise-kun that was not the special treatment that I was about to give you"

"Eh….? Then what's the real thing?" He said obliviously

Akeno smirks seductively while she hold on to his right wrist, while holding onto it, she asked him to fold all of his fingers except his index finger. She instantly licks his index finger erotically from all the way up to down. After she makes it warm and wet, she puts his index finger inside her mouth. She begins to suck it and licks it continuously like a lollipop.

Issei and the rest of the girls blushed madly which also include KONEKO.

Moments later Akeno stopped her erotic actions and led it out of her mouth. Issei's Index finger was covered by Akeno's saliva.  
"How was it Ise-kun?" She said worried that it might cause him discomfort.

"It's…. the ….best Akeno-san" Said by Issei embarrassedly

Rias interrupts their lovey dovey moment much to her lost in the competition to satisfy Issei. She yawns tiredly while announcing "Alright everyone let's called it a day."

Akeno stood up while smiling at Issei with warmth in her eyes. Issei also smiles back as thanks for the special treat. Issei glance at Koneko which she appeared to have a sad face, he wondered what's wrong.

-At Issei's bedroom-

Issei along with his harem made an agreement to sleep together for the night at Issei's gigantic bed. Everyone tug in the large brown blanket for warmth. Since Akeno won the competition; she has the rights to sleep right next to Issei. Poor Rias have to sleep beside Akeno as she lost the bet.

Issei was sleeping in the middle of the bed while his harem surrounded him in a close manner. At the left side of Issei was Asia who held his arm tightly, Zenovia was right beside Asia hugging her good friend.

Meanwhile Akeno gave a goodnight kiss to Issei's cheeks; Asia who was beside him also gave a goodnight kiss much to her jealousy. Rias turned off the lamp besides her and everyone said "OYASUMI"

Issei on the other hand thought something was amiss; he looked to his left and right until realizing that Koneko was missing. Just when Issei was about to tell everyone about Koneko, he felt something crawling into the bed on his chest.

Koneko head appeared out of the blanket while her cat mode was activated. Her white cat ears came out of her hair while deploying her cat tail. Issei could see that Koneko's innocent face staring at him.  
"Senpai, may I sleep here on your warm chest for the night?" She said with an innocent face.

Issei couldn't resist his kouhai's proposal and said "Alright, You may sleep here"

Koneko wags her tail while it touches against his leg in excitement. Koneko smiled while giving him a goodnight kiss to the lips. Issei gave a warm hug towards Koneko and said to her "oyasumi"  
Koneko drifts to sleep while saying "Oyasumi senpai nyaa"

Issei thought of contacting Irina tomorrow to see how she was in her country. In the end Issei soon drifts to sleep while gets a plan sorted out tomorrow to contact Irina.

* * *

**Well i hoped u enjoyed chapter 3, Please help me review as it can help me improve further in the future. Also chapter 4 won't be released really early as chapter 3 due to my personal life. So i guess you have to be patient **

**Anyways Thanks for reading and Jay ne! **


	4. Breakfast or ThreeSome?

**A/N: Greetings everyone and this is the release of my 4th Chapter of Issei's Harem Adventures! Thank you so much for your reviews and the time you spent reading my fiction story.**

**First and Foremost I'm so sorry for posting this late and I've been receiving many fan letters too so I seriously thank you all for your support.**

* * *

The room was dark and there was a dim light shining through the almost closed curtain. Issei was a bit annoyed by the light and it causes him to wake up. When Issei open his eyes, he felt both of his shoulders being squeeze tightly.

"Issei please thrust harder he…hehe …" Zenovia mumbles softly in her sleep.

Issei blushed in embarrassment while Zenovia squeeze his left arm continuously. Akeno was on the right squeeze Issei arm without sleep talking. Her famous "Ufufu" could be heard softly making Issei realise that she's plotting something in her dreams.

Rias on the other hand eagerly wanted to hug Issei as he could hear her mumbling voice besides Akeno. Issei couldn't see where Asia or Koneko is; he thought maybe they got up early to exercise…

Issei comments that everyone was sound asleep and realise that Asia and Koneko woke up earliest than the rest of them. He quietly walks out of the room and decides to go to the bathroom. When Issei enters the bathroom, he raises his hands up and stretch.

He looks himself in the mirror and started to make funny faces to check whether any whatsoever curse was place in him. The reason… For letting anything prevents him from doing erotic stuff with his wonderful harem.

Issei quickly open the tap and gathers water in his hand while splashing his face. It makes him more refresh and brush his teeth immediately. After brushing his teeth, he fixed his hair with gel and gotten prepared for the day.

Soon he exited the bathroom and goes down stairs all the way to the kitchen to fetch himself breakfast. By the time he reached the kitchen, he heard some commotion in the kitchen.

Secretly Issei took a peek and found out that Asia and Koneko were in the kitchen, He bravely went in and decides to give a good lecture.

"Asia! Koneko! What on earth were both of you doing?" He said while pretending to act as though he's in heaven.

Asia was startled while Koneko was looking at Issei normally

"We were both preparing breakfast especially for you Issei" she said assuredly

"Then why are you both wearing nothing but apron?" Issei nosebleed in surprise

Koneko and Asia look at each other while smirking unbeknownst to the brunette boy. Issei scratch his head and the moment he starts to speak, Asia and Koneko jumped towards him. Knocking Issei down, both Asia and Koneko starts to hug his neck simultaneously.

"Woah calm down Asia-Chan and Koneko-chan!" He blushed the moment both of them shocked him with a hug.

"No way Issei-san" Both said in unison

"Take responsibility as we were wet from the moment that Akeno sucked your finger "Asia said sadly

Koneko nods in agreement too

Issei thought more about Ecchi stuff before settling the problem; Issei touched both Asia and Koneko pussy while discovering that it was wet.

"Calm down and don't worry, I'll make sure both of you feel good" he smiled pervertedly

He unzips his pants and it revealed his already hardened erection. Asia and Koneko watch and both of them nearly got excited to satisfy Issei.

"Both of you can start off by licking on this" He said while smirking

Asia and Koneko move their heads closer to his erection while commenting that it's big. Soon both of them used their tongue and lick Issei's erection. Issei could feel the pleasure and began to groan softly.

Asia was licking the head while Koneko was licking the body from down to up.

Issei thought "Wow Asia and Koneko are freaking erotic today!"

Moments later Koneko soon said "Your cock's throbbing, are you about to cum?" Asia takes a glimpse on Issei's face while noticing that his about to cum. Asia takes the initiative to continue licking the tip of his cock wanting to satisfy him.

Issei couldn't control it anymore and decides to ejaculate on both of Asia and Koneko faces.

"It's so warm and salty" Koneko said while giving it a taste

Asia also tastes it while commenting that it's salty, Asia soon gets on top of Issei and request him to put it inside her.

Issei stroke his erection to make it hard and adjust it to her pussy. Issei gently rubs the head of his manhood against the entrance of her pussy; this makes Asia moan softly while thinking that her dreams turned to reality with her loved one.

Issei's manhood slowly penetrate through the walls of Asia, she cups her mouth to prevent herself from moaning too loud since Rias and the others were sleeping.

Koneko on the other hand was observing carefully for future reference when she has the chance to do with Issei. In spite of that, right now she nearly got excited and kissed Issei besides her.

"Kone…ko-chan?!" Issei's voice got cut by Koneko whom surprise kissed him with passion.

"Senpai…" Koneko softly called out to Issei.

Issei starts to thrust against the slippery walls of Asia and additionally kissing with Koneko at the same time. Asia begins to hump on top Issei giving out moans of pleasure in the not so quiet kitchen.

Koneko then stopped kissing Issei while moved her pussy on top of his face. Issei got shocked but just go with the flow

"Your moans are too loud" with that said Koneko silenced her moan by Kissing her.

Issei saw Koneko's pink pussy and tries to lick it erotically, this ends up Koneko moaning inside Asia's mouth. After a few thrust the 3 of them were near to their climax

Issei, Asia and Koneko got their mouths full shouted "cumming!"

Issei cum inside Asia while Koneko's honey went inside Issei's mouth. Issei comment that her honey was sweet and decides not to waste it by savouring it. Asia meanwhile held an Orgasm face while huffing for air.

"Iss…ei.. –san I love you…." Asia said with ecstasy

Later the 3 of them heard footsteps and immediately clean up the kitchen at lightning speed. The first person to appear was Rias wearing her pyjamas; her long red hair was messy but nevertheless smiled cheerfully when she saw Issei.

Asia and Koneko continued to make breakfast while Issei tries to distract Rias.

"Issei-kun I miss you since last night" she said while giving out a small yawn.

"Rias! Ummm Ohayo!" Issei said while zipping his pants.

Rias just woke up so it'll be difficult for her to be really observant of what really happen, nonetheless she walked to Issei with tired eyes and gave a kiss on his cheeks.

Issei blushes in embarrassment and at the same time worried about the moans coming out of the Kitchen not long ago.

"What's wrong Issei-kun? I am just giving you a morning kiss to start the day" Rias winks at him

"Oh…. It's nothing Rias but you see, just a minute ago, Me, Asia and Koneko prepared breakfast" Issei said while smiling softly.

"I understand, you did a good job helping out Koneko and Asia. By the way the food smells delicious too" Rias patted Issei's head

Issei relaxed a bit while reassuring that Rias and the others didn't know what happen just now, so he smiled thinking that Rias is a type of person who understands people especially her boyfriend in front.

Before Issei speaks, Akeno came in and hugged Issei

"Where were you Issei? I was about to make love with you in bed but it seems you woke up earlier than me" Akeno said with a seductive tone

Rias cross her eyes and place her hand on Akeno's shoulder

"Akeno let's have another contest shall we?" Rias asked while smirking

"Again? Ara Ara what's the contest this time Rias?" Akeno replied while her Oppai was squeezing against Issei's back

"We'll discuss about this after eating breakfast" Rias said while smiling with confidence

"Alright everyone, take a seat and have breakfast specially made by me and Koneko", Asia said cheerfully

Everyone took their seats excluding Zenovia since she's sleeping soundly in bed upstairs.

Kiba just arrived at the dining table and said " Oha you minna"

Everyone reply back "Oha you Kiba"

"How's your cold Kiba?" Issei curiously asked

"It's recovering and thanks for your concern Issei" Kiba said while smiling

Issei made a confused smile while replying "No problem and keep yourself indoors"

Kiba nods and breakfast was served by Asia, Tasty food was served with plates. The foods that Asia served were Toasted Bread, Fired eggs, Sausages, Baked beans and Bacon. Issei and the rest smell the tempting food.

Together all of them said "Itadakimasu!"

Moments later, everyone was stuffed and Issei even commented that the breakfast which Asia and Koneko made were delicious. Issei stretch his hands upwards and just remembered to contact Irina.

"Sorry everyone but I have something urgent to do in my room" Issei said while cleaning up the plates.

Akeno smirks and thought of joining Issei but unfortunately Rias said while smirking also

"Remember our contest Akeno? Let's talk about it right now and the price is still the same"

Akeno nods and ask her to continue

When Issei was about to leave the kitchen, Asia and Koneko called out to him while winking as an appreciation. Issei turned his head back and notice their wink; he gave a smile of satisfaction towards them too.

Just when Issei dash out of the kitchen, he saw Zenovia yawning heavily. Zenovia's aquamarine hair was messy and additionally she blinks her eyes while noticing Issei walk passed her. She was wearing a black night gown too.

"Ohayo Zenovia" Issei said while touching her shoulder

Zenovia felt her hand touched against her bare skin sending electric shock throughout her body.

"His touches….. It makes me want Issei more…" Zenovia thought in her mind while blushing madly

Issei went upstairs to his so called "Harem bedroom"

There he opened the door opened with a slight squeak sound and open the curtains. The bed was neatly arranged by Zenovia alone too. Issei thanks Zenovia for the help in his heart as it lessen the burden since he's in such a rush.

Issei sits on the chair and switch on his laptop while also turning on the WIFI. Issei login into his Facebook account (A/N: Animes should have done this right about now) and search for Irina under the chat section.

Irina seems to be idling but before Issei could click her name, Raiser's name came out of nowhere and chatted with Issei.

Facebook Chat

**Raiser: Hey Scum!**

**Issei: What a nice way of greeting people =_=**

**Raiser: Haha anyways did you took Rias virginity yet?**

**Issei: …. Yeah why?**

**Raiser: MOTHER OF FUUUUUUUUU**

**Issei: UMAD? Nah just kidding =P **(Issei was really worried that he'll get terminated so in the end he have to lie)

**Raiser: Don't joke with me Weakling! =0**

**Issei: Do you chat with me just because of her virginity? **

**Raiser: Just making sure because one day we might battle it out! **

**Issei: I'm ready when you are **(Issei thought in his mind that he honestly hates war and mostly prefer doing ecchi stuff with his harem)

**Raiser: Anyways, my little sister needs your help in her studies**

**Issei: Why would she ask me? Why not hire a Tutor? **(Issei was shocked due to his inconsistency in his current studies)

**Raiser: I honestly don't know. She's so persistent on asking me to call for you**

**Issei: *Sigh well I guess it can't be helped**

**Raiser: I'll email you the address so don't forget to come today**

**Issei: Today? Oh man it's too early**

**Raiser: Girls this days huh?**

**Issei: LOL, I understand then…. I'll be right over after this**

**Raiser: Thanks for your understanding and see ya there**

**Raiser is offline**

Issei now have to fulfil a request especially from Ravel nonetheless just go on with the flow. He soon opens up the Hotmail system and found 2 new messages. One from Irina and Raiser, he obviously knows Raiser contains the address.

Soon he opened the 2nd one which has the sender named Irina.

It was stated that she's going to meet him tonight at his house while adding a Heart shape next to it. Additionally some info was at the end of the letter warning him that she's also teleporting inside his house.

Issei got excited at meeting Irina but need to tutor Ravel for the meantime. So after he wrote down the address on a blank paper and went downstairs to ask Rias for permission…

* * *

**A/N: Well that was especially fun to write. For those of you who don't know the latest news of DxD, It's finally getting a season 2 Hurrah!**

**There are two reasons why I write this story today. The first reason was writing Asia x Koneko x Issei was because to kill two birds with one stone due to my absence in Fanfic writing. Second would be today, the Apple company has officially announced the launch of IPhone 5! (12 Sept 2012)**

**So I kind of thought like, hey! Why not post this story today to show my dedication to Apple as it changed my life with their products ^^**

**I know there's a big war going on with Samsung but I'm still a loyal customer towards Apple.**

**The next update of this story cannot be guarantee so you guys have to be patient but please bear in mind that I won't abandoned this story!**


	5. Studies and Chocolates

**Konichiwa Everyone! Today I present to you my 5th installation of Issei's Harem Adventures! In this story the main centre of attention would be RAVEL PHENEX. The reason was because she deserves a chance in the spotlight because she's cool and kind of cute hehe. The wallpapers of her are absolutely amazing and I must say I was moved by the art so credits to Miyama Zero (The Artist of DxD and Oda Nobuna No Yabou)**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading and please criticise me if I'm doing anything wrong!**

* * *

**Story Begin**

Issei rushed downstairs and saw Rias mumbling over something about the bet that Akeno just proposed. He wore his usual red T-shirt along with his black jeans thinking that it may be suitable for the tutoring class in the Phenex Mansion.

On the other hand, Rias wore her usual summer school uniform and her most craved bosoms were showing almost turning on Issei's lust.

"Rias… Could I ask you a favour?"

Rias turned her head to the back and when she saw Issei her face was all red for some particular reason

"Issei? What do you need?" she said tilting her head to the right

"Permission to go to the Phenex Mansion" Issei said hoping for Rias to Confirm

"Permission deny" She said straightforwardly

"What? But why Rias?" Issei said while looked confused

"You do know why last time Raiser wants to challenge you countless times over me?" she said worriedly that his beloved Issei might lose again. Additionally she slowly hugs herself softly that she might fall in the wrong hands

Issei let out a small laugh and assured Rias by hugging her

"It's alright Rias, No matter what I'll protect you even if it's my last breath of my life" He said while smiling brightly without any regrets.

Rias almost cried but wipe her tears away and hugged Issei a bit more tightly. Furthermore she whisper through Issei's ears

"Alright I will grant your request but please if Raiser challenges you, I want you to reject the request no matter how amazing the prize is."

"Understood and arigato gozaimashita!" Issei said happily

Both of them separated from the hug and Rias do some sort of mystical spell to cast a small teleportation circle on the floor which displayed the red Gremory symbol. Issei walked to the circle and once again thank Rias for the helped.

Rias blushed and replied back no problem while encouraging Issei to enjoy the tutor with Ravel-chan. Meanwhile Issei just thought

"As expected of my wonderful girlfriend! She's so reliable and trustworthy despite me going to the Phenex Mansion"

Both wave to each other and Issei disappeared along with the Gremory symbol to another dimension.

Minutes later Issei's body returned back to normal as the portal slowly ascends all the way up till his head. Issei's a bit dizzy from the mystical transportation but later realize that his right in front of the Phenex Mansion. Issei describe it to be a huge mansion with white mixing with yellow as the colour of the overall mansion

There were several Phenex symbols all over the roof covered by flames of a phoenix, additionally there's even a flag which symbolised the Phenex clan right beside the mansion. Also the garden beside the mansion contains flowers; Issei looked closely to have seen that all of them were even covered by flames.

Issei got his chill down his spine knowing that he's got the guts to walk over an unsettle score by the Phenex clan. As soon as he steps on the Phenex clan territory, Raiser came out of the mansion and welcomes Issei like he has predicted his movements.

Issei suddenly got shocked as a group of maids and butlers line up side by side to welcome him.

"What's this? A royal welcome? He's being way too kind" Issei thought in his mind

"Welcome! Issei-kun to the Phenex mansion! Please step right in as my sister is waiting for you" Raiser said happily

Issei scratch his head as he thought something was terribly wrong or something just hit Raiser's head literally, The reason Raiser acting all nice which creep the hell out of Issei.

"Umm…. Hello and thanks for the royal greeting I guess" Issei said

On the other hand Raiser replied to Issei

"What's with that half-assed attitude, be grateful I'm welcoming you unlike our other guests".

Issei was confused but nonetheless just walk all the way inside the Phenex mansion. There he could see very expensive paintings and the family portrait themselves. Everything inside the mansion was white and quite comfortable to live in.

While Issei was observing the paintings and portraits all around the wall, Raiser's arm was stretch out touching Issei's shoulder right till the end.

Raiser whisper to Issei softly

"Oh and one more thing, don't do anything to hurt my sister while tutoring otherwise I'll burn you to crisp"

Issei swallowed his saliva while heed the warning from the bird of fire.

"Understood and where's her room? By the way"

Just when Raiser was about to reply back, Ravel appear on top of the stairs to greet Issei

"Konichiwa! Issei-sama glad you could make it to the Phenex mansion, please make your way upstairs to the 2nd floor" Ravel said happily

Issei scratch his head yet again and thought that Ravel was extra nice today without her usual Tsundere attitude. Raiser pats his back and wished him good luck because he's going to need it.

Issei walk up the stairs and knocked on Ravel's pink door, she opened and let him in. He describes Ravel to be wearing a pink white summer Kimono due to the summer season outside. Ravel cross her hands and said

"You are free today right? Be grateful that you're invited to the mansion and not to mention the royal welcome all planned by me"

Issei was really confused and just realise that she's on her Tsundere mode despite not showing to his Onii-san.

"I'm kind of free today so I thought of teaching a thing or two with you, what's the subject you're weak at?" Issei said calmly

"Hmph… Well as long as you're free, I appreciate your help and well….. I have difficulty in mathematics so would you help me solve certain equations?" Ravel said while crossing her arms

"Sure thing Ravel-chan, where's the question?" he asked

Ravel opened an exercise book and showed Issei some complicated algebra questions. Luckily Issei knew those areas and began explaining to her how to solve the questions.

10 minutes later (Explanation of math questions? Neh)

Soon Ravel stretch her arms out and call it a day, Issei sighed softly after going through all that problems too. Suddenly one of Ravel's maids knocks on the door and asks the permission to come in. Ravel approved and one her maids brought a box of chocolate pocky sticks especially for the both of them. She placed it on the table and bows her head while exiting Ravel's room.

Issei scratch his head and asked Ravel

"Err…. What's that Ravel-chan?"

Ravel blushed a little and told Issei that it's simply a reward for taking the time to help her. She opened the box and takes out 1 chocolate pocky stick and places it in her mouth while 80% of the stick was revealed.

Issei was pretty much shocked while knowing what was Ravel's plan all along, He gently bite at the end of the stick opposite of Ravel's mouth. Both of them look at each other in the eyes and blushed at the same time.

Enjoying the moment, both slowly savour the chocolate pocky stick till it disappears in seconds. Furthermore both of them directly kissed without both of them knowing.

Ravel opened her eyes while Issei's eyes were close due to the fact that he's probably feeling her tongue. Ravel soon join in and taste his saliva slowly erecting Issei's penis.

Issei pretty much won the tongue battle until he explores Ravel's mouth from top to bottom. He uses his own method called teeth licking which made Ravel twitch her body.

Ravel said his name "Issei…." During the kiss but later both of them depart and the there's a saliva trail sticking out of their lips.

Ravel soon zip off his pants and revealed his penis much to her surprise. It was big and pre-cum was flowing out too, Ravel gently squeeze Issei's manhood until he moans softly. Then without hesitation she gives Issei a blowjob and it entered her mouth, slowly savouring it while being careful not to let the teeth accidentally touch the head.

Issei gently caress her hair and asked her to suck on it harder, Ravel listen to his request and done a quick deep throat before looking upwards to Issei's eyes. Issei could feel the effect and moan louder than before

"Urrgh… Ravel-chan I'm… about to cum", He told Ravel that his at his limit

Ravel understood while she keeps on going until she could feel Issei's manhood ejaculation from the inside. Issei almost moans loudly but try to keep it in so that her brother wouldn't listen. Ravel swallowed all of Issei's cum and her body shaking from the bitter taste so she hugs Issei as a result.

"Issei senpai… I feel all strange and tingly I think we should do the u know thing?" she said quite shyly

"Sure I think…" Issei said while felt his lust on the inside growing

Issei ask Ravel to sit on his lap and ask her to take off her panties too. Since Ravel wore a mini summer Kimono it may might as well be acceptable. Ravel took off her panties and just left it on the floor not thinking where it went.

After that she grab Issei's penis while adjusting to the location where her pussy was showing under the mini kimono.

"If it hurts tell me ok Ravel?" he assures her since she has a loli body

"It's alright Issei-san! You better be feeling good when you're in me otherwise you'll regret it" Ravel said with a Tsundere attitude

Issei giggles a little and Ravel without hesitation put it inside her slowly. She softly moans and suddenly Issei push it in inside her.

"Issei urrgh…" She hugs Issei tightly while biting the top part of his T-shirt

Issei basically gave her lots love and additionally kissed her to calm her down, Ravel got surprised but nonetheless just relax and let her pussy get use to his manhood. By the time when all pain turns to pleasure, Ravel felt weird while Issei kept on thrusting harder and harder.

Ravel moans loudly until it almost can be heard outside the room; Issei react by kissing her one more time but this time an erotic deep kiss. He also caress Ravel's butt which makes her twitch like crazy.

"Issei… I love you!" Ravel said in his mouth during the deep kiss.

Issei simply smiled and told her that he's about to cum inside her. Ravel took the initiative to tell Issei to do it inside her, Issei was aware that Rias told him Devils can't get pregnant unless you ejaculate inside them many times in a year perhaps. It was also the reason why the birth rate of devils would be slow too.

Moments later, Issei's manhood hits her G-spot one more time and ejaculates inside her. Ravel have just experience her first orgasm as a result. Issei kissed her one more time to show Ravel that he loves her too. Both depart their hot kiss and Ravel replied

"Baka Issei, You're going to make me a pervert like you very soon in future," she pouts

Issei scratch his head and giggles softly while Ravel hugs Issei for accepting her as a real woman.

Ravel finally said "Let's hang out next time with our friends in the future, I hate to stay in this mansion even though my mom and dad is rich."

"Sure no problem as long as me and the gang are free let's even go shopping hehe" Issei smiled

Ravel blushed while began to be joyful by the fact that Issei was kind enough to invite her shopping, As a result she turned Tsundere from being too flustered and embarrassed

"Be grateful that you invited the most prestigious person in the Phenex family to go out with you" she said while blushing and turning away

Issei smiled again and this time pats her head for being too cute.

"I will treasure every moment from now on too Ravel-chan"

Issei's phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket and tries to pick it up. He heard the voice of Rias which ask him to come over back to the house. Issei then tells ravel that he needs to go; Ravel understands his intention and quickly wore back her panties.

Moments later Ravel and Raiser wave their hands and said" see you next time to Issei." Raiser hope he could visit again but this time invite their mom and dad to meet Issei. Ravel smiles and thanks Issei for the lesson once again.

Issei waves back and calls back Rias to summon the teleport circle again, and then suddenly Ddraig talk with Issei inside the mind

"I really wonder whether Raiser is so kind hearted or just playing good hmmm" Ddraig was confused

"It's alright I think he accept the fact that he learned his lesson and I'm really excited what kind of competition Rias and Akeno will battle."

"Probably something amazing?" Ddraig mention

"Well let's find out when we get home". Issei conclude

* * *

**Alright that would be the end of Chapter 5 of studies and chocolate! I had tons of fun writing this and I'm happy to say that I have more stuff to write about for the competition of Rias and Akeno! Thank you all once again for supporting me and stay cool! Peace out!**


	6. The Secret Contest and A New Year

**Hello everyone! It's been the new years and I hope everyone had a wonderful time during 2012. Furthermore we survived the Mayans death prediction which is nothing more than a joke. I am glad nothing happen so that we all can continue living plus the most awesome website with the best stories… Fanfic! It still lives on and as usual I will entertain all of you. ^^**

**Without Further Ado I present to you! Chapter 6 of Issei's Harem Adventures! I believe it's time to show the secret competition between them for Issei.**

* * *

Issei opened his eyes while finding himself in front of his house; it looks like the Phenex family teleportation spell worked without errors. As Issei opened the door and shouted he's back, it seems that there was no one inside except a written note on the glass table.

The paper was written anonymously "Dear Issei please come in the bedroom, a surprise awaits you!

He began to scratch his head while pondering whether it's from Rias or Akeno. It doesn't really matter for him since there's nothing homosexual around here. Issei starts walking up the stairs and the moment he reaches his bedroom, he takes a deep breath and opens the door. There he found that Rias and Akeno were in his room waiting for him patiently.

Both of them were wearing winter uniform as outside was snowing since Tokyo was freezing cold. Also their warm breath could be seen when they breathe out too.

"Ara ara welcome back Issei-kun" Akeno said cheerfully

"Welcome back Issei" Rias stood there while smiling at him

"Hehe Thanks so what's up?" Issei said while scratching his head

Rias and Akeno explain to Issei about the continuation of their competition, Rias and Akeno whisper at Issei's ears at the same time "Cosplay match"

Issei blush for the moment and his senses were all tingle and came to realize that he almost got turn on from that dangerous topic.

"Are you serious?" Issei opened his eyes widely

The two girls wink at the same time and nod happily.

"To decide without any violence, we decided our own Cosplay design to suit your taste and additionally you get to vote who's the winner" Rias explain

Issei got all excited and just be as calm as possible

"Alright sounds fair enough" Issei said while on the inside having some usual lustful feeling

Akeno and Rias looked at each other and took their shopping bags with them to the changing room. They told Issei to relax and wait for them to come out. When both went into the changing room, Issei went and imagine what kind of costume they would wear. All the possible imagination runs wild in his mind while waiting.

Moments later Rias came out of the dressing room to be found wearing a MAID uniform with black stockings. Surprisingly she tied her hairs into twin tails style, almost identical to Irina's twin tail. Rias blush at Issei's perverted stare and said does it look good on her. Issei reply with a double thumbs up and thank her parents and god for the destined fate with Rias.

Next to exit the changing room was Akeno who wore a green teacher's uniform with black stockings just like Rias. Except Akeno tied her hair all the way to the top and then wore black lined glasses, She winks at Issei almost causing Issei to nosebleed.

Rias looked at Akeno and comments that it was plain not bad but hers was better, Akeno tease Rias back and said she was too fat when wearing that Maid uniform. Suddenly the room glowed green and red with their powers of destruction. Rias and Akeno went on head to head too causing thunder and red magic power to appear out of nowhere.

"Calm down Rias and Akeno! I will choose one winner so please don't destroy this lovely house!" Issei sweat drop while calming the two bishojou down.

Basically Issei couldn't decide to begin with since both of them are too evenly matched with each other. In terms of clothes and beauty Issei gave both of them perfect score despite there's only 1 winner. So Issei have no choice but to tell them that he can't decide.

"Sorry but both of you are amazing! I can't decide so you're both winners," He said while closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Hold on Issei," Rias said while crossing her arms and look at Akeno

"We knew you were going to say that so we made a deal with each other to make the contest more interesting," Akeno smiled ignoring glares from Rias.

"And that would be?" Issei tilt his head while leaving a confused look.

Rias and Akeno both said simultaneously "Extra Service".

Issei blinks a few times and said "EHHH? Are you both Serious?"

So first to give service would be Rias since she won rock scissors paper against Akeno earlier. Akeno was asked to leave for a moment because otherwise she would interrupt the so-called nice MOMENT. Rias went to the kitchen and grab a bowl of hot mushroom soup since outside was cold enough to freeze a person. Rias ask Issei to sit down on the bed and Issei could smell the delicious scent of mushroom and shredded chicken in the creamy soup.

Rias grabs a spoon and stir the soup while adding a bit of pepper, she took the spoon and get the soup in it and therefore blow it since it's hot. Issei was somehow impressed and blush at her since she's acting like a real maid.

Rias said "Ahh master"

Issei open his eyes while thinking "Did she just call me master? Weird…. but still awesome!"

Issei opens his mouth and Rias began to fed him, Issei comments that the mushroom soup was delicious and it made Rias blush since it's her 1st ever soup she has ever made.

"It's really good where did you learn it from?" Issei ask while savouring the taste.

"I actually learned it from a particular book which I bought in a shopping complex with Akeno," Rias said with a smile

"I see then please continue to feed me" Issei ask delightfully

Rias giggle and act all maid style by nodding her head.

Moments later its Akeno turn to give service to Issei, this time Rias was also asked to leave otherwise the obvious might happen. Akeno sat on the bed with both of her legs cross, trying to seduce Issei. Issei look at Akeno and told her

"What kind of service are you giving Akeno-san?"

Akeno smiled and asked Issei to sit next to her Issei listened and sat next to her. Akeno touch his shoulder and pull him down to her lap. Issei knew what this technique is this; it's the romantic lap pillow in which Akeno gave him in the shrine last time.

"Aken…" Issei spoke but was hushed by Akeno

"Relax Issei-kun "Akeno assures him

She took an average sized cotton bud besides her and began to dig inside his left ear softly. The reaction from Issei was somehow satisfied for what he gets. Additionally Akeno also lovingly caress Issei's soft hair too. This process keeps repeating for more than 10 minutes and later Issei went back to his original position.

"Akeno that was amazing! Thanks for the excellent service and may I ask where did u get that Cosplay outfit?"

"Ara Ara Issei, I know you better than Rias, I bought it at some retail outlet that sells lots of clothes". Akeno replied with a seductive tone.

Issei almost got turned on by her voice but tried to control his lust, suddenly Akeno held his chin and kiss his lips surprisingly. Issei got shocked and tried to push her away since Rias was just outside the room waiting.

"Akeno… Now is not the time to kiss" Issei said after the quick kiss

"Oh look what have here" Akeno simply touch his manhood inside his pants.

"Akeno! What are you doing, is this part of the service….?" Issei asked

"Nope but this is also known as personal service" Akeno said seductively and unzip his pants.

She soon gently touches his penis from the tip all the way to his testicles. Issei's felt her touch and erect immediately, after that Akeno use her tongue to lick Issei's testicles while grabbing his manhood and stroke it.

Issei grunt from the sensation and Akeno starts to do a satisfying blowjob for him, he had the urge to moan loudly the moment his manhood hit against Akeno throat but just held it in since Rias was outside. Akeno taste his penis slowly enveloping every part of his penis till his balls. The sensation was so amazing that it made Issei cum really early.

"Akeno I'm going to cum…. Urgh" Issei said to warn Akeno

Akeno understood and slowly took out his penis from her mouth while stroking it, making his penis ejaculate all over her face. Akeno's face was covered by his semen and some of it went on the glasses, Issei was more than satisfied looking at her face.

Akeno removed her glasses and use her fingers to lick all the remaining semen on her face.

"Ara Ara your naughty sperm is all over my face, but I don't dislike it since it's delicious." Akeno winks at Issei

Issei on the other hand felt her love but it's still want more since it's partly her fault for turning Issei on. He soon pushes her down to the bed and told her that he wants to have sex with her. Akeno understood and took off her panties while throwing it away on the floor

Issei could see her bare pussy and suddenly his manhood erect again once more. Issei adjusts his penis to her pussy and tease her clitoris making Akeno moan softly.

"Ufufu Issei you naughty boy… Quickly put it in or I will scream loudly for Rias to hear" Akeno said with a smirk

"Alright Akeno hehe" Issei giggle from her usual sadist jokes

Issei insert his manhood inside her which made Akeno moan softly from the sensation. Soon Issei thrust it slowly inside of her slippery walls. Akeno grab his neck and forcefully kissed him deeply, Issei was surprise but kiss along too.

Additionally Issei grab both of Akeno's hands to show that he loves her just as much as Akeno too. Issei thrust harder until Akeno use her legs and cover his hips. The action pushes Issei's manhood till hitting her G spot. It made Akeno almost scream but moans could be heard inside the room.

"Issei-kun… I… love you.. So much ahhh" She said while looking at his eyes

"I love you too Akeno" He said with a smile

Issei was very close to ejaculate and so as Akeno,

"Akeno I almost there…." Issei said while thrusting harder inside her

"Me too Issei! Let's cum together" she said while moaning continually

Soon Issei ejaculate inside her until it pours all over the place; Akeno also felt the amazing orgasm delivered from Issei himself. When Issei pull out his manhood, A drip of white semen could be seen dripping from her pussy

"Whoa it overflowed" Thought by Issei

Suddenly Akeno touch his manhood once to actually made him jerk

"Let's do it one more time Issei-kun" She said with a wink

"Ummm" Issei hesitate since he thought it was enough

Before Issei could give an answer, the doors opened and speak of the devil

Rias appear and saw everything that happen secretly!

It made her extremely pissed by pouting along with an embarrassing blush, soon she shouted with an excuse

"No fair! If Akeno could give this treatment then I should too!" Rias said cutely and her small tiny tooth appeared during pouting

Issei erect again once more because he has a secret fetish for girls who have twin tails with a maid uniform especially a big breast type (A/N: Just made it up, In general I don't know his fetish besides Oppai).

Rias saw his erection and blush in embarrassment but nonetheless happy enough to forgive the action he did with Akeno.

"Hey Issei… As your girlfriend why don't you make love with me too?" She ask after switching her attitude

"Ummmm Sure? But for today, I want you to call me master" Issei requested

"Alright Master" She replied in a Maid like attitude

"Now Rias please take responsibility for making my manhood uncomfortable" Issei asked

Rias nods while walking to Issei, bending down she grab his manhood and begins to suck on it. She licks it thoroughly and wholeheartedly until making Issei grunt softly. Additionally she removes the button on her black white shirt and it came out her very big breast. Issei take a look at her Oppai while admiring it in his mind.

Soon Rias did the all famous Paizuri to Issei which also means by Titfuck, her breasts cover his manhood while leaving the tip exposed. Rias simulate her breast to make Issei feel even more pleasured with the addition of licking the tip of his manhood

Issei could not take it and suddenly he ejaculates all over Rias face and breast. She was happy to lick all the semen from her breast and face.

"Master... Are you not satisfied yet? Because the action I've done now made me wet" Rias said with an innocent look

Akeno sat down from the side looking at Rias action and she may even learn a thing or two from her for future use. Issei on the other hand thought she was right and began to do anal sex.

"You are right Rias so please remove your panties and sit on my lap" Issei ordered while tapping his lap.

"Certainly master" She bowed without any rejection

Rias took out her panties all the way to her right black stocking leg which she just flick it on the floor, then Rias walk all the way to Issei and sat on his lap.

Rias then kiss and at the same time hug his neck to push his tongue harder into her mouth. It causes Issei's manhood to erect once more which grind against her outer pussy inside the maid's skirt.

"Ohh Is…sei…" Rias twitch a bit but still continue to kiss her beloved boyfriend.

After the kiss, the saliva trail could be seen after departing their tongues. Rias then place her forehead against his then said

"Master let's do it together" Rias asked while looking eye to eye

Issei nods happily and made Rias smile, she soon proceed to lifting up her hips for adjusting Issei's manhood to the correct position. Slowly and carefully, Issei's manhood penetrate through Rias slippery walls.

"Oh master…. I love you so much" Rias said in a maid like way to Issei

The moment Issei heard that she love him, It made Issei thrust harder and deeper inside her until it knock against her G-spot. Issei held her hips and begins to push her down while his manhood kisses her G-spot each thrust. Rias moan loudly until the sound echoed through the house. But thank god the rest of Issei's harem was outside.

Issei felt like teasing her so he licks her nipples to maximise the pleasure.

"Master not my nipple…" Rias said but she moan pretty loudly

Akeno on the other hand masturbate herself during the sexual scene between Issei and Rias, She couldn't help but to masturbate since they made her turn on all over again.

Pretty soon Issei said to Rias that he's nearly to the point where he's about to ejaculate and at the same time Rias felt that she's about to reach orgasm.

"Master! Do it inside of me! I will never leave you or break up with you!" Rias said while hugging Issei

"Well said Rias, I will give you my hot milk inside you" Issei smiled

Then Issei ejaculate inside Rias pouring all the hot wet sticky stuff inside her and subsequently Rias moan loudly when reach orgasm. Both call out their names and Akeno on the other hand reach her Orgasm too.

Moments later Issei clean up the room along with Rias and Akeno, Surprisingly they were still in their Cosplay outfit and they thought of showing it to everyone. They went downstairs to the living room to begin their conclusion over the contest.

"Master let's do it again next time" Rias said with a wink and a peace sign

Before Issei could reply, Akeno interfered

"You can drop the act now Rias, I could do a better job than you in the future for Issei Ufufufu" Akeno said with a devious smile

"Haha Yeah right Akeno, next time let's settle this with another competition" Rias acting all proud

"Setting that aside, Issei! Who won the Cosplay competition?" Akeno cross her hands and then look at Issei

"Errr…. I think …." Issei was busy thinking until voices outside the house could be heard.

Another yet unexpected event took place as Issei's harem went inside the house with cheers and laughter. Kiba was at the back of them carrying their so-called "Shopping stuff"

Issei sighed in relief as he was unable to choose between Akeno and Rias.

"It was a close fight but nonetheless if I want to give an answer then it would be both of them. Besides… Everyone have their own unique talent and skill" Issei thought in his mind

"Why hello Issei! Welcome back! I can see Rias and Akeno done something naughty" Zenovia greeted him while displaying a smirk.

"No way Zenovia! You are over reacting!" Rias replied to her

Koneko walk to Issei and showed him a present which she bought.

"Oh thanks Koneko-chan, it seems that you give me a white kitty cat keychain" Issei accept the gift and patted her head softly

Koneko purr and was somehow delighted to see Issei smile than becoming a perverted idiot.

Meanwhile Asia was pushing a person towards Issei, she wanted to surprise him after her long trip overseas. Issei saw that particular person and drop his jaws instantly

"Issei I am back! Also Happy new year to the Gremory Family" she said after pushing up her bamboo hat to show her face.

The moonlight shines on her while revealing her gorgeous violet eyes with her most unforgettable light brown twin tails. Rias was on the same league as Irina but Irina's one was there since birth (A/N: I THINK)

"Irina-chan?!" Issei almost shouted

Irina went up to Issei and gave him a kiss on his cheeks to show that she misses him.

Issei touch his right cheek and felt her warm but then Rias announced that everyone get into the room to celebrate for the New Year's.

"Taking into consideration that Gasper is young, we will now toast orange juice and not Alcohol drinks!"

"Too bad Rias, If we all ever drink any beer I will be the 1st to go visit Issei's room at night ufufu" Akeno added

Rias cross her eyes at Akeno but just ignored her. Gasper on the other hand-held an orange juice which might make him energetic during the night.

Kiba giggle abit and went to talk to Issei

"Hey Issei, let's be the greatest pawn and knight for Rias Gremory" Kiba open to shake his hand

Issei smile inspirationally and shook his hand

"Let's do it! I must become the Ultimate pawn for my girlfriend!" He said while encouraging Kiba too

Now everyone look at the clock until the pointer was about to hit the number 12. Issei stayed closely to Rias and holding her hand, Rias blush and whisper to him

"I love you always will my cute boyfriend"

"I love you too and once again thanks for everything" Issei said without any regrets in his tone

A moment of silence occured until it hits 12AM and everyone scream

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone toast their drinks at the same time and all finish their drinks

"Now then, since I bought a really cool Radio let's dance until morning!" Irina said happily

"Not here Irina-chan but in the leisure room downstairs" Zenovia advice Irina

Everyone went downstairs and party

Issei talk with Ddraig inside "Happy new year Ddraig and thanks for always helping me"

"It's alright Partner and Happy new year! Now then on to the party room, I want to see your mad skills with Rias" Ddraig jokingly said

"Haha sure I've trained secretly for this" Issei said

Not to mention about the upcoming spring which everyone must attend back to school.

* * *

**Ok guys! I finished Chapter 6 and I truly enjoyed writing hehe. But you know I have to go back to college since holidays are over and putting back my studying attitude on. Remember to focus on the stuff you like to do!**

**About the next chapter, I will probably put some action with Vali's gang. Also the season will change back to spring/summer and the school uniform too. So many stuff to write but very limited amount of time lol but don't worry when I have the time then I shall write!**

**I have plans for writing other Animes but I can't guarantee releasing it early :/**

**Once again to all my Fanfic followers, Fanfic readers and the community HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. A Spring Time With an Angel

**A/n: Konichiwa everyone! How are of you doing? Having a wonderful or hard time during year 2013? If you ask me then I'm alright with the way it is hehe.**

**Right now, I'm kind of impatient to know when Highschool DxD 2 will be released…. There's no official release date yet except the 2nd OVA (AKA Episode 14) will be out on the 23rd of March so be ready people.**

**So basically, Today is Valentine's Day so I decided to give all of you a surprise fanfic update especially from me! Whether you are going to be forever alone or in a relationship on Valentines, it doesn't matter! Starting a relationship is hard! That's why you need to have time to analyze your future partner to see whether you are fit with each other and it may avoid unnecessary break ups.**

**So anyways Fanfic readers, leaving that aside, I present to you the 7th chapter of Issei's harem adventures! In this chapter, Issei will go back to school along with his harem and the boys in his group. Enjoy and have fun reading it!**

* * *

It was spring time and beautiful sakura leaves were falling down to the ground slowly. Many High school students were either excited or nervous on their way to school. There's a lot of chit chattering and laughter going on as many students were happily delighted to meet their friends again after a long holiday during the winter.

Then suddenly there was a loud voice by one of the students outside of school. Yes, we are talking about our lecherous devil known as Hyoudou Issei. He was walking to school with Matsuda and Motohama. The very mischievous group of the school for famously known to peek into girls changing room and stuff like that.

Issei was holding a very erotic magazine that has said to make a man masturbate many times in a day. Motohama adjust his glasses and it actually gave a sparkle from the sunlight.

"Yeap Issei, I bought it in a flea market for only 5 bucks! I don't why the owner would sell such a legendary book!" Motohama was really happy

"Umm dude, that's because I saw the owner along with the wife besides him" Matsuda added

"Who cares? At least he has sold his most prize collection which is what we cared about!" Issei said cheerfully as he flips through every page with much variety of models.

Suddenly a hand grab on to Issei's shoulder

Issei turn his head and saw an angered crimson haired who happens to be his lover. Issei smiled playfully and sweat because he was caught in the act.

"Sorry boys, but Issei would have to attend a disciplinary course in our club"

Rias held Issei's hand and initially he gave back the most sacred book back to his friends. Then he was pulled by Rias and walk all the way in front of his friends.

"This is what happens when you have a girlfriend" whispered by Motohama

Issei heard it and just thought up a solution to cheer up Rias. Meanwhile Motohama and Matsuda continued to indulge their minds to models in the book while ignoring Issei.

"Umm Rias…." Issei said while asking Rias to hear her out

Rias turned her head and pouted cutely

"Are those models really that sexier than me?" Rias said

"Well no but I promise next time to never read those kinds of books again" Issei swore in front of his beloved. Although it may hurt his pride as a healthy young man

"Don't worry Issei, I forgive you and take this as a reward for making that outstanding promise" Rias was really delighted when he swore

Rias kissed Issei's lips softly and it made Issei surprise the hell out of him. Luckily no one was around except the birds looking at their beautiful romance.

"Let's continue walking together Darling" Rias winks at Issei while showing her tongue halfway

Issei's heart skip a beat and it may might as well serve him as a wonderful boyfriend for her.

"Alright let's go Honey!" Issei sounded fairly energetic

Rias blushed and said "Please use them when both of us are alone, but when in public let's use our first names without any suffix ok Darling?"

"Sure Honey!" Issei said happily

Then both ventured their way to school while holding hands and observing the sakura leaves falling down one by one.

Both of them seem to be enjoying their time with each other until they were greeted by their friends.

"Ara Ara both of you are so romantic together... Especially during school days"

Issei thought Akeno was making a joke but it looks like she's talking truthfully. Rias doubts her compliment but still kept an open eye for her

"Thanks Akeno and what happen to you today?" Rias said to her

"Nothing, I'm just a little happy that's all" Akeno replied

Suddenly they were greeted by a girl with Twin tails.

"Ise-kun, Rias and Akeno! Ohayo!" Irina said in a cheerful way.

Not only Irina greeted them but Kiba too! He was seen with a group of girls around him. Random school girls begin to ask him about having a date during the weekends or having lunch in the canteen. Poor Kiba have to refuse their entire request, luckily for him he has an excuse to get out of the group by joining Issei and Rias group.

The random schoolgirls were disappointed but they will try again next time.

"Ohayo Buchou, Issei and Irina" Kiba greeted with a gentleman bow

Rias and Irina said greeted Kiba while Issei as usual got jealous of him but later thought that he's far superior since harem king was in his blood.

Issei giggles and later greeted Kiba with a handshake.

Kiba on the other hand was a bit oblivious and later shook his hand with a smile

But then the school bell rang and everyone has to go back to class. The Gremory group said their goodbyes and proceeds to class.

Issei went to class and saw his 2 perverted friends discussing over that particular perverted book. Until one of Asia's friend came and took the book away.

Matsuda and Motohama were really displeased from what was stolen from their grasp. Kiryuu sneakily took it and busy bodily flip the pages to see what's inside.

Matsuda and Motohama wailed in disbelief and tried to grab back the book. Kiryuu swiftly avoid their hands and both of their attempts failed by falling down on the floor.

"Hey Kiryuu give that back!" Both of them shouted at her

"Is it really that important to you? Since I know your secret fufu" Kiryuu smiled evilly

"There are so many beautiful models in here and even cosplayers that show their panties to the audience" Kiryuu said in a surprise tone

"Please don't spread the rumor! Otherwise we will be suspended and worse of all…. The legendary book will be confiscated!" Matsuda and Motohama said while knowing what Kiryuu will do.

"Hehe then you will both be my butlers for 1 week!... Where's Issei? I want to make him my butler too" Kiryuu's eyes search the classroom until finding him.

Issei who happen to be seating near to the corner of the class was on the phone messaging his friends.

The message displayed was from Irina and she said

"Later during P.E come outside and watch me run in a little competition ^_^".

"Sure I will =)" Issei replied and then suddenly Kiryuu slams Issei's table.

Issei moved backwards and said

"Whhh…hats wrong Kiryuu….?"

"Hey Issei, did u read this particular book from Matsuda and Motohama?" Kiryuu said with a suspicious attitude.

"Ummm" Issei looked at Matsuda and Motohama which both of them seems to be scared

He continued "Nope, I didn't since I already have Rias"

Kiryuu took some time to digest and said "Sounds good to me... since she's always with you"

Matsuda and Motohama were unfortunate that their fellow perverted friend didn't join in the butler group.

Kiryuu eyes were dark and said "Now then, let's have some fun… Shall we?"

Motohama and Matsuda cursed Issei softly and later were pulled by Kiryuu outside of class.

Issei could only laugh at his seat and then he stood up while walking all the way to the school field. From there he could see Irina and her friends just about to start the race.

Irina saw Issei and wave at him happily for coming down to spectate. Issei wished her good luck with a thumb up.

The coach readies her whistle while letting the girls prepare themselves. It's a 100m track race and people all around were looking.

The whistle was blown and they're off! All the girls were running to get to finish line and Issei saw Irina running full speed to 1st place. Additionally he saw her bosoms bouncing which kind of made him feel lucky once again.

Irina got first place and most of her friends congratulate her while she wipe off her sweat with a towel. She made her way to Issei and said

"I did it hehe" making a peace sign in the process

The teacher approach Irina and ask her to place back the sports equipment in the storage room. Issei volunteered to help and carried half the equipment. While walking all the way to the storage Issei asked Irina a question.

"I just want to ask did you use your angelic powers to win the race Irina?"

Irina playfully slaps Issei and said "No… If I did that then Michael will punish me"

A pout could be seen across her face

Issei replied in an apologetic manner "Sorry, because those girls looks like those champion runners during our last sports day"

"it's ok Issei as long as you practice then you can be the best" Irina winks at Issei.

Issei and Irina had an enjoyable time until both went inside the Storage room. They place and arrange the equipment until some stalker outside was watching them. It happens to be Akeno and she made a devious smile until closing the door silently. From there she locks it and went away back to her class

"Ufufu good luck Issei" She smiled and joyfully laughed with excitement

Inside the building after Issei and Irina finished what they supposed to do, they were shock to find that they are locked on the inside. Issei suggest breaking through the door but unfortunately there were girl's chit chatting outside. So creating unnecessary attention is not an option.

Irina does not hate this situation but instead she's happy for whoever locks the door. She begins to touch Issei's shoulder and said with a smile

"Don't worry Issei, we might as well wait for a person to come in and search for us"

Issei nods and got convinced by Irina and just sit on the mattress to relax.

Meanwhile Irina just do some sort of spell on herself which actually prevents her to turn fallen.

"Arigatou Michael-sama for this gift" Irina giggles and proceeds to Issei.

Issei was just pondering on escaping the place in one piece without creating too much awareness. Fortunately Irina came and asks Issei a question

"Hey Issei… Yesterday I read one of the novels from a famous author and it happens that he likes to write romance fiction stories, I kept reading till the part where a boy kissed a girl…. So could we try kissing? I feel like trying it only to you" Irina held his hand with glittering eyes

Issei was taken aback but was kind of embarrassed and made up an excuse

"But that would mean, you will become fallen right?"

"Worry not Issei, for today I have the power that enables me to do anything with a devil without ever turning to fallen. But all the credits to Arch Angel Michael since he allowed it" Irina said in a positive tone.

Irina thought in her mind "Even without the power from Michael-sama, I would still become fallen no matter what since I have loved you ever since we were young."

"You went through that just for me? Wow I don't know what to say…." Irina replied but on the inside he's jumping up and down while giving a thumb up to Arch Angel Michael.

"It's alright Issei… Just stay clam…." Irina places her hand on his shoulder and moves her lips close to his until their lips touched against each other.

Issei saw it coming and he too went with the flow by kissing her back too. Irina got braver by sitting on his lap while kissing him downwards. Issei receives so much love and kissed her back while facing upwards. Then, both of them continued to kiss each other with their tongues touching.

Their saliva could be seen mixing and Irina seems to moan softly in their kissing sensation due to Issei's naughty fingers teasing her pussy. Minutes later, both of them were out of air, they depart and surprisingly their saliva could be seen dripping heavily.

"Wow, I didn't kn…ow you we…re so good in kiss..ing" Irina said while gasping for air

"Haha, I take that as a … Complement… Oh and by the way Irina… Could you take out both of your hair clips? Issei replied with a wink

Irina blushed and nods in embarrassment while replying

"Alright Issei but I would show you only" Irina use her hands and began to remove it. In a split second her twin tail hairstyle changes to something similar like Rias. Issei comment that she was really beautiful even without her usual twin tails.

By this time, Issei has already burned the image in his mind so he proceed by saying

"Now could you pleasure me using your Oppai along with your mouth? Issei with a slight perverted tone

Irina smiled and nods in excitement

"I've always wanted to pleasure you Issei-kun"

She took out her sports attire and her white lace bra appeared. Issei could only stare and his heart was telling that she is indeed sexy.

Irina took off her bra and places it somewhere besides the mattress and made Issei look at her bishoujo Oppai.

"Stop staring at me so much…" Irina said while blocking her face and kneels down to the position of his manhood.

Irina soon started to unzip his pants and it suddenly came out a large erected penis.

"Issei-kun ever since we bath together you grown up a lot to a fine man" Irina said and she started to touch his penis gently. Then she proceeds to placing his Penis between her bosoms and Irina started to rub it. It made Issei felt a lot of pleasure and it has almost the same size as Zenovia. After that, she uses her mouth to suck on the tip of his penis. By using both her bosoms and mouth, she simulates both of them together until it made Issei grunt.

Irina sucks his penis hardly and her tongue coiled around Issei's penis. It could be seen that her pussy was drench due to her sexual senses came to her.

"Wow your pre-cum is dripping and you are twitching madly…. Are you about to cum Issei?

Issei could only respond "Yeah….."

Irina continued until the tip touched against her throat. Ultimately, He cums inside her mouth with great force. Irina was kind of shocked but still persistently drank all of his cum till the last drop.

"It's so tasty and healthy…. Issei-kun..."

Issei patted her head and gave her kiss to the forehead as a symbol of love.

Irina blushes and made a cute closed eye pose

Issei made her lie on the mattress and it's time for him to take the lead. He took off her red sports shorts and saw her bare pink color pussy. Issei tease her pussy by inserting his fingers and it made Irina moan softly.

The voice of her moan was more than enough to make him re-erect again. Issei told Irina that he will enter her softly because it's her first time taken by her beloved childhood friend. Issei's manhood entered inside her and penetrates her virgin pussy. It was tight and nevertheless he's always careful not to break her too much.

"Does it hurt?" Issei said while Irina's pussy was getting use to the shape of his manhood.

"I think, it's ok to start thrusting now…." She said in a shy tone.

Issei nods and he increase the thrusting speed and it made both enjoy pleasure. Every thrust from Issei made Irina moan louder since it's too awesome to hold it in. Issei moved his hips while interlocking both of her hands with his.

Irina shouts out his name "Issei" "Issei" "Issei"

The same goes for Issei shouting out her name and not to mention that both of them look at each other in the eye with much passion. Issei thrust his manhood hard until it hits her most sensitive part. Irina almost closes her eyes and her tongue came out.

"Is…sei kiss me…" Irina said almost receiving the greatest pleasure

Issei saw her most perverted and erotic look which drives him in lustful sensation. So he kissed her till there's no air left

"Irina… I'm about to cum…. Could I do it inside?" Issei said while grunting

Irina replied "Ok…. Do it inside please! " while she told him that she's about to reach her orgasm.

While still holding both of her hands, Issei gave her one more kiss and his manhood suddenly ejaculate inside her. Irina shouted his name the loudest during their last deep kiss, additionally she also reach her orgasm and made an erotic face.

Issei pull out his manhood and his semen overflow her pussy, Irina twitch as she was tired from the love making.

"It's impossible for me to be pregnant after ejaculating one time… Why not 5 more times tonight?" Irina said with some lustful tone in it.

Issei thought "Wow I can't believe I'm making cute and innocent girls becoming perverts suddenly"

"Oh sure… I guess maybe if Rias and Asia don't cling to me all the time" he replied

Irina dozes off after hearing the answer

"I …lo..ve you.. Issei-kun ever since when we were young" those were Irina's last words

Issei smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Me too… Irina" he replied.

His memories suddenly came back as Irina first time met Issei at the park. He seems to invite a girl with brown twin tails at the park to play football when he was young. Not to mention Irina seems to be attached to him ever since that day because she finds him fun. Coincidently both of them were neighbors so it would be convenient for both of them to meet each other day by day.

After each day, she develops feelings for him so on Valentine's Day gave Issei a box of chocolates. Back then Issei was too dense to understand love so Irina can't really confess to him just yet. Both of them had lots of fun together and even bath together in the sauna. Unfortunately, Issei had to move away since he needs to go to a better primary school. Irina was sad but despite that, she still never gives up her love for him.

So she works hard and thankfully Issei gave her the new address which may help Irina greatly in the future. Just before Issei's family leave, Irina gave a kiss on the cheeks for Issei to remember.

After many years later, they met during the church crisis where Irina and Zenovia entered his house. The sole reason Issei could remember Irina ever since she came to his house was her hairstyle (A/N: In volume 3 but well…. I just make it up)

Issei use his packet of tissue to wipe clean her body and actually have the balls to dress her up when she was sleep from head to toe. Then after Issei's flashback, Irina woke up and saw Issei. They exchange stares and both blush at the same time, it seems Irina also had a dream quite similar to Issei's flashback.

Both of them were about to kiss then suddenly the door was unlocked and the person who saw them was Koneko.

Koneko was also wearing bloomers but she was mad that Issei was secretly kissing a girl behind closed doors. Koneko got mad and pulled Issei out of the storage room, Irina on the other hand was confused and thought Koneko was just showing him some affection.

Koneko pulled him until he flew all the way to the field, thank god no one was around as school was coming to a close.

Issei put both of his hands in front and told Koneko that it was a misunderstanding but unfortunately she did not listen to his plea. Besides, she's going to beat the crap out of him as she cracks her knuckles.

"Wait Koneko! Let me have my last words before u pulverize me!" Issei begs to her

"And what that might be?" Koneko said with a fiery aura.

"Since you won't listen to any apology… How about a date tomorrow?" Issei propose

Koneko was taken aback and she suddenly turned to her back blushing

"….." She was at loss of words

"Alright fine but somewhere near to our house!" She said with a bit of Tsundere attitude.

Koneko went away and gave a soft smile to Issei. Then Irina came to Issei and tried to find out what's wrong. Issei just gave a funny face to Irina and she tilts her face in confusion.

"I just ask Koneko on a date…." Issei said

Irina just smiled and said

"Maybe it's time you give her a chance hehe" She giggles

"Sorry Issei but I got to run a few errands so catch ya later" Irina said while looking at the school clock.

"Ok sure then I will go and take my bag first" Issei said while walking back to class.

No one was in class except his own bag under the table. Issei grab it and saw that his phone has one unread message. The cute silver Neko keychain was dangling over the moment he grab his bag.

He unlocks his phone and suddenly it was a message from Ravel.

Let's hangout tomorrow! Don't refuse the request! Because I've worked so hard to persuade my brother and father! Only my mom accepts the brilliant idea lol! See ya tomorrow Issei-san!

Issei close his phone gently and loudly scream "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**THAT CONCLUDES THE CHAPTER PEOPLE! Ok so my original idea was just Koneko alone but it wouldn't be fun since it will be the same old same old loli and adult outing. So I think I might as well spice it up with Ravel joining them hehe.**

**Sorry if the story was updated in a long time because I need to catch up on my daily basis. The next one will probably be released faster but I'm not sure because time will tell. S, once again thanks for reading this chapter and I hope all of you have a wonderful day! Peace out.**


	8. Double Trouble and Moe

**Greetings People and Welcome to the 8th installment of the Fanfic Issei's Harem Adventures! Today Issei will find himself in a trouble between the bird and the cat. How would he deal with this situation? Let's find out hehe. **

**Sorry If I release this chapter longer than I expected since I'm always busy with life. But still all of you are so kind to actually not pester me to do faster. So I appreciate all my readers and most of all ENJOY the story!**

* * *

Issei was indeed worried on how it will turn out when the cat meets the bird during their so-called "Date". Issei grabs his bag and later walk back home while pondering on a certain plan to avoid some misunderstanding. Issei later thought of a perfect place to go with the both.

"This may work but both fighting and arguing will be inevitable" Issei gave a figure look while walking back home.

The next day (Saturday)

Issei woke up in the morning and there he felt both of his arms dearly held by 2 beautiful women in bed. It was none other than Rias and Akeno. Issei felt really blissful and even imagine one day Akeno gets along with Rias to do a beautiful threesome. But nope it won't happen because both are surely fighting for Issei.

Issei woke up first and left the bed quietly without waking up Akeno and Rias. He tip-toed outside and gently shut the door. From there he went to the nearest bathroom and done his usual routine. Later he went downstairs only to be seen by Koneko whom happens to be really cheerful today.

Koneko looks really different from the usual school uniform, for today's date she wears a black T-shirt with white-collar and a white skirt with kitty paws on it. Additionally her leg wear is a pair of black stockings with white strips on it. (A/N I copied this from the light novel, don't mind me)

"Ohayo Issei Senpai!" Koneko said happily

"Ohayo Koneko-chan, Could you sit for a while? I would like to speak to you something important" Issei said

Koneko tilt her head in confusion but still continued to listen what he says. She sat down on the comfy sofa even Issei too.

"Today we will be going to the theme park which is no far away from here" Issei said with a determined look

"Really?" Koneko opened her mouth widely while smiling half way

"Yes….. But I'm afraid…"

*DING DONG*

SHE'S HERE ALREADY?!

Issei obviously panic and his heart was racing but Koneko stood up and said

"It must be the postal worker, my sister ask me to read a letter she sent to me a few days ago"

Issei tried to stop her but suddenly the moment Koneko opens the door, a figure suddenly came in and hugged Koneko.

"Ohhh Issei –san I miss you so much…"

Koneko pushed the mysterious figure away and it happens to be Ravel. Today she's wearing her usual pink dress with white frills and wears her white shoes and white socks.

"YOU! Yakitori Hime! Why are you here?" Koneko was shock and almost scream out loud

"Eh?! Why the hell am I hugging you? And stop calling me that!" Ravel let go of Koneko and turns her head to the side while arms crossed.

Both Koneko and Ravel glare at Issei and our poor lecherous hero would have to explain everything to both of them.

Few minutes later

Ravel was very shock to have a pure coincidence with Koneko to go on a date with Issei.

"You mean to tell me, we both have to share our date? I…I…I… can't accept this! After all… my family allowed me to roam freely just for today!" Ravel said while pouting and crossing her arms

"You're not the only one…. Ravel! Today is my only free time since my training will be beginning tomorrow!" Koneko replied to her while crossing her eyes.

Issei thought of something amazing to convince both of them,

"Why don't' all three of us go together? If both of you get along until the end of the day…. Then I promise I will give you something special in return", Issei told them with a determine tone.

Koneko and Ravel looked at each other once again, their eyes filled with passion for competing with Issei actually let down due to the reward system. So, both of them took the opportunity to apologize to Issei and go along with the date to the theme park.

"Well ok, but just for today and nothing else…. But you better keep your word Issei" Ravel pout and showed her pink blush heavily

"Alright…. But I want to hold Issei hand till the end of the date" Koneko said while quickly hugging him

"Hey! No fair… Don't get too cocky because I will also hold his hand when we go out!" Ravel almost shouted but her reaction was just too adorable.

Issei sighed softly and go on with the plan. Ravel and Koneko hold his arm at the same time and from there they went out. After closing the door, Issei lead the direction of the theme park somewhere near their house.

There were many stares from the people around them and some even thought Issei was the father of 2 beautiful young children but that might not be the case. Since both Ravel and Koneko were happily clinging Issei.

Ravel and Koneko were oblivious to their surrounding but Issei himself might as well enjoy the moment since this is one rare opportunity. Moments later, they went to the theme park and it was full of energy plus many kids were playing with their friends.

Issei went to the counter and paid for the entrance fee but can't leave the Ravel and Koneko alone so they just followed him. After paying the entrance fee, the trio went in and Issei even took the initiative to ask both of them

Which ride shall we ride first?

Ravel and Koneko take a look around and suddenly Koneko suggest the rollercoaster.

Issei looked at the rollercoaster ride to check whether it's safe or not, his answer was a simple yes. But unfortunately Ravel was shaking her legs in fear and looked kind of afraid.

"Ravel-chan, are you scared?" Issei noticed her fear and check to see whether it's alright with her or not.

"I'm…. alright…. Issei…. Let's go!" Ravel responded with her mustered courage.

Thankfully, the moment the trio went to the rollercoaster waiting area, it was not crowded since it was such a thrilling ride which everyone had tried already. Also the roller coaster car only have one with 4 seats so Ravel and Koneko played rock ,scissors, paper to see who get to sit with Issei. Issei himself face palm as both can't make up a non-conflicting decision.

Ravel draw rock while Koneko draw scissors, Koneko snap her fingers and was a bit disappointed. But however, Ravel was really lucky and thought it might be a good idea to have a company since it's her first time.

Issei sat in front of the cart along with Ravel and Koneko sat alone at the back. The safety restraints came down to over the shoulder, Issei, Ravel and Koneko brace themselves and hold on tight to the safety bar. Off they go, the cart went fast till stop mid-way as it slowly moved upwards. Ravel was already screaming but Issei calmed her down by saying

"It's alright Ravel…. It's not yet the fun part yet….. You will definitely enjoy it", Issei winks at Ravel.

"Are you sure? Then I will look forward to it" Ravel put up a soft smile

But the moment the carts went all the way up; Ravel was back to her original fear state. In Ravel mind, all the words were "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit….."

A moment of silence until the carts drop all the way down with extreme speed, Koneko and Issei seems to be enjoying their time of their lives but unfortunately Ravel scream until there's no tomorrow.

Later when the trio came out, Issei stretch his arms while Koneko looked at the despair Ravel on her feet.

"That was fun right Ravel?" Issei looked at Ravel but she looked so traumatize.

Koneko tease Ravel by saying she's a scary bird and can't even take a simple ride

"There are more rides which is even scarier and traumatic then this Yakitori Hime hehe, would you like to follow me now?" Koneko said with a smirk.

"Huhuhu I don't want…. I want something at least a simple ride…." Ravel surrender and hug Issei

"Woah… Ok then, I kind of think we should take that ride over there"

Issei points his finger at the Ferris wheel, Koneko and Ravel look at the direction where his fingers were pointed and they were surprised.

"Well, I think you made the right decision…. I feel like riding one of those in a while" Ravel compliment Issei

So they ventured off to the Ferris wheel and they found out that it was really big and some couples were lining up in front of the counter. A bit awkward for Issei to be cling by two girls, Issei receive more stares but he tried his best to avoid those. Ravel showed her tongue to Koneko and she did the same childish act.

After getting confirmation from the security, the trio entered in the passenger cart and its Koneko turn to sit beside Issei while the sulking blonde rich girl would have to sit on the opposite of them.

When the Ferris wheel started to work it rotates slowly, inside the passenger cart, the trio take a look outside and it was magnificent. They could see their school and even their house; it was so high that birds even pass by.

Koneko made a suggestion to snap a picture at this moment,

"Hey why not the three of us snap a picture now? It will be indeed memorable right?"

Ravel was like "Sureeeee"

Issei nods in agreement and Koneko took out her Smartphone while switching to camera mode. Then Koneko placed the camera on the seat while setting the timer. Koneko sat on the left side of Issei while Ravel sat on the right. The three of them smiled and the smart phone flashes to show that the picture is taken.

Minutes later, the passenger cart came down and the trio decides to take on the challenge by going to the haunted house nearby. Ravel was hesitant but still has the guts to challenge Koneko. Issei laughed softly and followed them to the haunted house.

The entrance seems to be not scary for Issei but for Ravel, it's a different story but nevertheless they went in and it was dark. Ravel clings onto Issei so tight that her heart beats really fast, but for Ravel it seems like a normal experience for her. Suddenly a skeleton head came out from the box and it scared the heck out of Ravel.

But as for Issei and Koneko, they weren't scared and even said in unison

"We have seen much worse during our battles"

Most of the screams were from Ravel and Mr. Grim reaper flew from the sky to haunt all of them. Ravel runs away outside that made Issei and Koneko startled. Ravel screams and runs out of the haunted house while knocking to someone. Issei and Koneko ran after her until Ravel knocks into someone, Ravel fell down and look upwards only to be seen by an adult woman.

Koneko suddenly saw the figure and blurt out

"Onee-san?!"

"Why hello there Koneko-chan and who might this be? Could it be your friend Nya? Kuroka said while looking at Ravel with her topaz colored eyes.

"Ko….Ko…Koneko's nee-san? What the…. Now there's a bigger Neko?" Ravel said in a surprise tone and busy bodily thought that her Oppai was so damn big

"Dear, it's rude to call someone a neko, my name is Kuroka and I'm a Nekomata just like my little sister Nya.." Kuroka replied in a prideful tone

"Then… My name is Ravel and I'm from the Phenex family, Koneko is my friend from school"

Kuroka offered her hand and she lifts Ravel up from the ground while dusted her off. Issei ran and soon later catch up with them.

"Eh? Kuroka-san? What are you doing here?" Issei was not expecting her from the Vali team to actually come to an amusement park to have fun.

"Nya? Issei-kun is here too? Believe me, Right now me and the team are searching for a wraith dragon that has the power of kill dragons nya…" Kuroka explained to Issei

"A wraith dragon? Is there such thing exist around here?" Issei asked her a question.

"Yes, there is phenomenal creäture exist around here but it's so hard to find it nya" Kuroka said while looks away from Issei

"I see…..is there any way I could help out you guys?" Issei offered his help

Kuroka began looked at Ravel and Koneko

"It's alright Issei, besides you have 2 people to go out with to have fun nya"

Kuroka continued after a brief moment with an evil smirk while moving closer to his ears.

"But still….. The next time we meet, I'm going to have lots and lots of fun with you Nyaaa" Kuroka moved away from his ears and caress his cheeks seductively.

Issei blushed madly and moved away from Kuroka.

"Nyahaha, remember to take care of my sister" Kuroka walked away to her teammate Le fay who was busy searching the area with her brother Arthur.

Ravel acts all Tsundere and pout cutely

"Issei senpai! What's your relationship with her?"

"Ummmm…. She is just like a big sister…." Issei said while quickly convince her

"Is that so... Well never mind that let's go somewhere to grab a snack" Ravel replied

"Nee-san is getting braver by the second…. I need to be vigilant…" Koneko thought in her mind

The trio then went to a nearby bar and they had their evening high tea. Koneko ordered a cup of tea with a slice of banana cake. Ravel just has some pie with a cup of tea. While Issei ordered the sandwich set and goes along with a cup of tea. From there, they ate and chat a lot until dark clouds passed by.

Issei sighed and told both Koneko and Ravel that it's time to go home before it rains. Ravel and Koneko looked at the dark clouds and sense that it's about to rain.

The trio paid their bills and head off back home, but unfortunately as they were walking back, unlucky as it seems the rain started pouring heavily. They were really drenched and saw a hotel to take shelter for the night.

When they went inside the hall, Issei saw the name of the hotel and he was even more shocked

"….Love Hotel?... Dafuq?" Issei looked around the lobby and it seems to be some couples walking around it. The space was not so huge but a great number of couples all around them.

Issei took no trouble registering a room for a day and the woman at the counter seems to be suspicious bringing in 2 kids here.

Issei himself took the keys and bring Ravel and Koneko to the lift.

"What's wrong Issei?" Koneko tug his wet shirt.

"I'm just worried about other people willing to punch me in the face for bringing 2 underage girls here" Issei said while scratching his head

Ravel laughed softly at Issei's statement.

Issei found the room and opened the door to show a magnificent hotel room which makes it looks like a couple enjoying their honeymoon. Koneko suggest that all of them should head on to the baths to warm themselves up.

Issei quickly decline at Koneko's request but Ravel was caring enough to say

"Issei senpai… If you don't come and take a hot bath then you will be sick due to the cold air condition inside this room."

Issei was a bit doubtful but his perverted senses ask him to do it since it's such a great opportunity. He sighed softly and accepted the offer.

Koneko and Ravel nods while went ahead of Issei to change, Issei just went to look around and suddenly, there was only one bed in the room. It looks like it can fit 2 people, but with a little of hugging it's more likely to fit 3 then. Issei himself was worried that Koneko might punch him but there's no choice but to do it.

Issei went to the bathroom but not inside to take off all of his clothes while taking a towel to cover his lower part. But the moment he wants to come in, he heard some moans inside the bathroom. He quickly went and in and saw Koneko teasing Ravel by touching her nipples.

"Stop it… Koneko! Why do you want… to… check the size of my breast?!" Ravel said in a distress voice

"Stop moving! I just want to see whether yours is bigger than mine" Koneko said while fondling her tiny breast.

Issei saw the both of them felt like masturbating at this scene but it was unfortunate that Koneko saw him. There was an awkward stare going on between Issei and Koneko until….

"… HENTAI!" Koneko threw a bucket at Issei and he suddenly faint from the impact of the object.

Minutes later Issei woke up and still in the bathroom happen to feel some pleasure on his manhood.

"Baka Koneko, You shouldn't have done that…. Otherwise he would have wash my back"

"It can't be helped…. He suddenly came out of nowhere and I panicked!"

Issei move his head upwards and saw Koneko and Ravel giving him an oral.

"Ravel? Koneko? What are you…. Doing?!" Issei was in deep shock but he moans a bit from both of their tongues.

Koneko instantly switch to Neko mode and she act all shy while apologizing to him for what she did

"Gomenasai… Issei senpai… I didn't think before I act…." Koneko said while licking the tip

"Don't misunderstand… Me and Koneko saw your raging manhood so we decide to calm it down" Ravel said and her pussy was dripping secretly.

Koneko lick the tip of his manhood while Ravel licks his balls to add the pleasure. Issei just lay down there in the meantime enjoying the pleasure from 2 lolis.

Moments later after much slurping and licking, his manhood exploded with White semen covering the faces of Koneko and Ravel.

"Ahh… This hot white stuff…. It's so erotic…." Ravel said and started to lick them

"Nya…. It's so hot…. And salty too" Koneko moves her cat ears while smile innocently.

Issei was suddenly turned on by this scene and made Koneko lie on top of Ravel.

"Hey! Wh…at do you think you are doing?!" Ravel hesitates and blushed at the same time after feeling the fall form Koneko's body

"Senpai is getting horny even at this pose…." Koneko replied

It was a magnificent scene as Issei could see both of their pussies together and their nipples are girding against each other. Issei use his manhood and position it in the middle of their pussies. He penetrates through both of their pussies sending pleasure towards both them together. Also known as symmetrical docking which basically means that two girls would hug each other but one would be on top and the other on the bottom.

Both of them moan together and it was truly beautiful. Ravel wasn't complaining but held an erotic face and the same goes with Koneko. Issei saw her tail wagging side to side until he grab it and stroke it slowly.

"Nya?! Not there…." Koneko felt chills sent over her body

Soon, Issei put it in Koneko and thrust it slowly because she's a virgin while Ravel gets the finger treatment.

"Nyaaahh! Issei is inside me!….." Koneko blushes in embarrassment.

"You have such an erotic face Koneko… I wish he puts inside me but I like his fingers too hehe" Ravel teases Koneko but soon her pleasure meter rises as soon as Issei tease her.

Issei soon thrust faster and felt Koneko's inside too tight to handle, after all he's making love with a lolicon. On the other hand, he gives some finger service inside Ravel's wet pussy. He kept thrusting and kept hearing somewhat erotic kitty moans.

"Nya…Nya..Nya… Senpai I'm going to cum soon…." Koneko said while embracing pleasure.

"Me too…. I'm going to cum urrgh" Ravel moans till there's no tomorrow

Issei then took out his manhood and penetrate through the middle of their pussies until the 3 of them reach climax together at the same time. He ejaculates the 2nd time and it spread throughout Koneko's body and Ravel's body.

Koneko and Ravel smiled brightly because they are covered by Issei's semen. They don't mind licking to clean up also. Issei himself was worn out from that entire act so he decides to take a rest a bit.

Somehow Koneko felt so tired that she fell asleep for a while. Issei saw Ravel still pouting and not satisfied just yet. So Issei attend to her and she blushes in embarrassment.

"Iss…Issei? Is there something u need?" Ravel spoke with him while looking down

"It seems you are not satisfied after looking at Koneko..." Issei said to her seductively

"Don't be stu…" Her words were cut off from a kiss especially from Issei.

Issei then squeeze her nipples and began to suck on them. After slurping away, he pushes her down and places his erected manhood on her pussy. He teases her a bit until the fun begins.

"Ahhh, your dick is amazing as usual Issei senpai" Ravel embraces Issei warningly

Issei laughed a bit and penetrate inside Ravel till it hits her G-spot. Ravel moans out loud and tried to kiss Issei. It seems that Ravel's slutty pussy has mold the shape of Issei's manhood. Issei continued to move his hips and it tremendously increase the pleasure until Ravel kept on saying "I love you"

"Sorry but I going to cum…. Ravel-chan"

"Cum Inside Issei! My pussy begs you to do it inside!" Ravel screams out as she was a pervert already

Issei silence her mouth by kissing her French style and finally he ejaculate inside Ravel. But it won't make her pregnant as devils need to be milked many times in order to become pregnant. Issei took out his manhood and from there drips white semen outside Ravel's pussy. Pretty soon the trio cleans up and head on to the bedroom.

Issei and the rest wore some spare pajamas given by the hotel staff themselves as they have no clothes to wear at all. So Issei slept on the comfortable bed first until Koneko and Ravel joins in. Koneko slept on the left hugging his arm while Ravel was on the right sleeping on his shoulder.

Oyasumi Minna!

Issei stretch his right arm to the lamp and switch it off, it was still raining heavily outside but it doesn't matter as it was so nice to sleep when it's raining.

* * *

**AND…. That concludes our story! Meanwhile I would like to tell you DxD fans out there that the trailer for the season 2 anime will be out at the end of this month! Personally I'm pretty excited to watch the trailer since new characters, action, romance and action are about to unfold upon us!**

**Also the next chapter will be a surprise and until next time readers! For those of you who like to see some lemon time with Kuroka or Ophis, May I recommend checking out on my other Fanfic story called "The Mysterious Black Neko"?**

**Peace out and have a wonderful day. All criticisms are welcome but please no flaming or cursing.**


	9. Side Story

**What's up everyone! Kino here and today is a very very special day for this particular Fanfic story… For those of you who have followed this story since it was 1st started…. Thank you so much for following this story since it was 1st started.**

**May I present to you! The 1st anniversary for Issei's Harem Adventure! That's right people; I'm talking about how awesome it is to have this story gone through a year. In this extra bonus chapter, it basically revolves around Issei and … OPHIS! Our little cute gothic Lolita girl whom will be joining us in today's lemon adventures.**

**Folks! If you haven't read the Light Novel volume 12, I suggest that you read the Volume 12 first! If you haven't read it then this story will greatly confuse you till no end. I know it's a bit of a douche to be writing a character which hasn't appeared in the anime or manga yet….. But I guarantee you, it's all worth it!**

**One thing to keep in mind is that this bonus chapter does not intend to interrupt or intervene with the original plot in hand. The reason why I specially put Ophis was because she's toooo cute to resist so I decide to give her a go again.**

**Regarding the trailer of Highschool DxD 2, love it or hate it, the character design is more or less the same as season 1. Ecchi wise, we fans know what's going to come next and story wise…. Well I can't wait for that too. The villains have not yet been revealed (Except Freed) but hopefully we can see the white dragon user Vali in action.**

**Lastly, Enjoy the story and review if I'm wrong somewhere.**

* * *

It was one of days where Issei have no choice but to babysit Ophis from her enemies. Apparently Issei's harem all have their own stuff to do such as Rias need to see her Mom and Dad in a meeting. Akeno, Kiba and Gasper were ordered to be bodyguards for Rias for the day.

The church trio has to solve the mysteries of an abandon church nearby. Meanwhile Koneko went to visit Kuroka to seek guidance on some additional powers of a Nekomata. Somehow it was the afternoon and Issei was busy sleeping in bed after all the intense training last night. Luckily it was the weekends and no one was at home except Ophis.

Issei's parents went to Kyoto to venture on some temple and the culture. Ophis who was wearing her usual Gothic Lolita costume while watching Issei from the side. Her chocolate eyes observing his sleeping face with many peaceful thoughts.

Ever since she began to move into Issei's home, she felt that she wants to learn more about the Red Dragon Emperor and his social life altogether. Truth to be told, Ophis wants to have a relationship with him since she have learnt the word "Date"

Pretty soon, Ophis climbs up the bed to get closer to him. From there onwards she starts to poke his cheeks and Issei made some funny sounds. She suddenly smiled softly and moved her lips to his but however his alarm clock rang suddenly.

"Wake up Onii-chan! Or else…. I will kiss you!" The strange alarm clock spoke with some cute little sister voice

Ophis back away from Issei and subsequently Issei's right arm stretch all the way to turn off the noisy Imuoto alarm clock. He yawns and tries to open his eyes and found Ophis beside him.

"Ohayo… Ophis, How was your day?" Issei said casually while stretching both of his arms

"I'm fine… Strangely Irina and Asia likes to get closer to me, I think I possess some form of good luck charm that affects people who are my friends" Ophis said with an innocent look

"I see, I guess you could use that charm to somehow make people happy, as many people in this world are sometimes unlucky with life" Issei convinced that her abilities are useful

Ophis was amazed and nods softly in agreement

Issei got up from his bed and gently patted her head.

"So, let's go down and have our breakfast" Issei said with a smile

Ophis look upwards at Issei and smiled softly

"Ok Issei-san"

"Do something first Ophis, I'm going to do my usual morning routine" Issei said while yawning

Ophis nods and was well aware that the only both of them are in the house. She needs protection because her powers were weakened by the powers of Samuel. So it really can't be helped as Issei volunteered to do the job.

Ophis soon went down and found a comfy couch and a LED TV bought by the Gremory Family.

She sat down on the comfy sofa and took the remote while begin to switch to some random channels. Issei brush his teeth and comb his hair in the bathroom, later changed to his casual red T-shirt and black short pants.

Issei went down and found out that Ophis was watching some random wildlife channel. It seems that she just wanted to watch some animals which were never found in her dark realm with great red.

"Ophis, what would you want today?" Issei called out to her

"Hmm, just like what Rias always cook every morning" Ophis replied still glued to the TV

"Alright, just a moment"

Luckily Rias thought Issei how to cook and it's one of the benefits for men to cook for his wife. Issei crack some eggs and begin to cook them while adding some bacon too.

"Some casual American breakfast will do since Rias thought me this" Issei though in his mind.

After Issei finish his preparations for breakfast, he went to Ophis to see what she's watching.

"Oh…..? Some Rabbits are making lov….."

Issei swiftly grabs the remote control and switch it off

"Issei-san what were they doing?" Ophis asked him curiously

"I will explain to you next time….. Right now, let's have breakfast!" Issei blushes in embarrassment.

Ophis was left confused but nevertheless she just followed Issei's instructions.

On the dining table, Issei prepared 2 plates of omelette, bacons and 2 slice of toasted bread. Ophis looked at the food and was well delighted by the way Issei made

"Pray before you eat ok?" Issei told Ophis with a cheerful expression

"Alright Issei….Itadakimasu!" Ophis prayed to whoever is stronger than her and just dig in

Issei prayed to lord Satan and dig in.

Moments later after finishing their meal, Issei and Ophis softly burped in satisfaction. They stood up and clean the plates at the sink. Ophis was too small to reach the sink so Issei helped her by taking the plate. He patted her head while wished for her to get taller.

Ophis observed Issei from the side studying his characteristics and movement on washing the plate

"Is there anything the problem Ophis?" Issei laughed with a silly attitude

"Oh nothing, you were so kind…. I mean, I wish I could do the same thing as you in the future" Ophis said while poking both of her first fingers together

"Worry not, I bet you will be able to be as helpful as I am next time!" Issei said with thumbs up pose

Moments later, Issei sit on the couch and invited Ophis to sit next to him. He thought of something to do and asked Ophis to play a game with him

"Let's play a game to pass the time Ophis"

"What kind of game? Issei-san?" Ophis tilt her head while asking the question

"First, I will switch on the PS3 and we will play a game while you sit on my lap"

Issei switches on the PS3 and pick a casual Tekken Fighting game to play

"Then whoever win in this particular game will get to command the loser to do whatever they want" Issei said with a playful smirk

"Alright, I have no problem with that" Ophis replied while sat on Issei's lap

Issei gave her the wireless controller and he gets one of himself too

"Oh my god, this is such a crime and at the same time, a forbidden situation" Issei thought in his mind while blushing softly

When the game commences, Issei find it hard to play with his wireless controller so he move both of his arms in front of Ophis and indirectly hugged her.

"Not only could I feel her body but her butt too….. Thank you whoever gave me this luck" Issei once again thought in secretly in his mind

"I can feel his heart beating…. It's warm" Ophis also thought in her mind

Issei and Ophis randomly chosen some characters and the match begin. Surprisingly, Ophis manage to land a hit on Issei's character first and it started to be intense.

"Wow you're good at this Ophis…. How did you…?" Issei said while manage to land a hit on her too

"Irina and Asia invited me to play this and it's kind of fun" Ophis said normally while initiating combos

The T.V audio voiced K.O and it was the end of round 1. Issei got depress at how pro she was at this game.

"It's alright…. there's always next round" Issei said with smile

The next round, Issei got the lead as Ophis did not block any of his attacks at all. It seems that Ophis gave Issei a chance. He kept on mashing the buttons and ultimately defeated Ophis.

"Ophis…. I didn't think you would give me a chance…." He said with a confused look

"Next round will decide the winner" Ophis replied while looking up at his face

When the audio sounded "Last round… Fight!"

Issei and Ophis battled once again, this time Issei was in the lead again. Issei lower his head down till his chin landing on her head softly. Ophis character was about to die until she unleashes her counterattack move. It was so devastating that Issei couldn't react on time.

It was until the T.V sounded K-O!

Issei was in a deep shock while Ophis turned around and looked at Issei with an innocent look.

"Well, I guess I will have to listen to any of your command just for today." Issei said with a sarcastic smile.

"Ok…. For today, I would like to try some stuff that I recently watch on TV with Irina and Asia"

"What would that mea…" Issei was interrupted by a sudden kiss from Ophis

It nearly turned on Issei but he tried to control it but it deliberately turned into a French kiss.

"Where in the hell did she learn this? It's the same as how I kiss Rias every day at night!" He said while getting his tongue played by Ophis.

"Your mouth is so warm…. Issei-san" Ophis said while using her tongue to explore his mouth

Moments later both of their mouth departs and a trail of saliva could be seen. Ophis was gasping for air and at the same time blushing. She could feel her butt being pock by what it seems to be Issei's manhood. Issei was also gasping for air until the sneaky Ophis went down and unzip his pants

Suddenly Issei's manhood came out fully erected from the French kiss. Ophis look at its shape and then began to lick it as his pre-cum was dripping.

"Ophis….. You seem to be pretty bold today" Issei said as he grunted

"Issei-san it's because you taught me to be a better person…. That's what I love about you…" Ophis said with an embarrassing blush

Issei giggled a bit and patted her head softly once again

Ophis got the message and passionately give him a blowjob.

Her tongue lick the head and it made Issei moan like there's no tomorrow. Later Ophis was brave enough to put it all in her mouth. She tried her best to pleasure Issei by even massaging his balls. Issei grunt and felt her tongue touching against the tip.

Issei then put his hands on her head and slowly pull her head until he shot his cum inside her without warning. Ophis was surprised and still didn't take out her mouth from Issei's manhood

"Sorry…. Ophis but it felt too good…." Issei said with a bright red face

"Ahh… Issei-san… "Ophis moan while swallowing his semen without fail

Moments later, Ophis clean his manhood and additionally commented that his semen was hot and salty.

Issei got turned on and asked her to sit on his lap while wanting to put it inside her. Ophis happily nods and took out her panties while threw it on the floor. Subsequently she stood up on his lap while positioning his manhood to aim it at her wet pussy.

"Are you ok with this Ophis? I mean you don't have to force yourself….." Issei said while clearing his doubts

"Yeah I'm alright since I… Love…You….. Issei-san" Ophis said while blushing too

Issei felt her warmness and without hesitation his manhood went inside of Ophis tight pussy. A virgin's pussy might be tight at first but after getting used to it then it will be pleasurable.

Issei's Manhood started to pierce its way slowly deeper inside her while feeling the walls which seems to be slippery. Ophis was a bit frightened so he went and hugs Issei.

"Tell me if it hurts ok? I will stop right away" Issei said while assuring her.

But nevertheless, she still wants to endure it to find the greatest pleasure. Ophis felt his Penis inside her until it touches her G spot, she went and kissed Issei straight away while blood can be seen oozing out of her pussy.

Issei replied back the kiss and he started moving his hips slowly. He wants her to feel the pleasure until Ophis was feeling it slowly. Minutes later, the pain is finally gone and Ophis is starting to feel pleasure.

"Issei…. I think you can do it faster now…." Ophis said while looking at Issei in the eye

Issei nods and suddenly moved his hips faster until making Ophis moan louder

"Issei! Hnnnnnngggh, It's moving so fast" Ophis moan loudly while maintaining eye contact with Issei

"That's right Ophis….. This is how couples show their love and affection with each other" Issei replied while looking at Ophis' chocolate eyes.

Issei then keep on thrusting faster and additionally tease one of her nipples by squeezing them. Suddenly his manhood has reached her G spot and was grinding it inside.

Ophis could not take it and was on the verge of reaching orgasm.

"Issei… I'm about to cum…." Ophis said while moaning with pleasure

"Me too… Sorry but I'm going to do it inside…. "Issei replied while cannot take no more

Soon enough, he ejaculates inside her and Ophis scream his name while feeling the greatest pleasure. The white semen could be seen dripping and Ophis went and grab some of it to taste it.

"This could be addicting" Ophis said while licking it

Issei was huffing while smiling at Ophis for being such a normal typical human girl after all the decisive battles in the past where the Khaos Brigade was formed.

Moments later, Ophis falls asleep on Issei's lap since she was tired and exhausted. Issei caress her hair and could even imagine her in his school. Suddenly, the front door was opened and 2 people came in.

Issei looked at the back and it happens to be Rias and Akeno. Rias stretch her hands and told Akeno that it was such a long and tiring day at the meeting. Akeno couldn't agree more while saying her usual "Ara Ara"

Rias saw Issei and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Issei greeted back by kissing her cheeks too.

"How was taking care of Ophis going along?" Rias said cheerfully

"It's good and It was fun after all since she's been such a good girl" Issei replied with a smile

After Issei and Rias looked at Ophis sleeping face. Akeno came in and interrupt them.

"Ara Ara, this situation reminds me of a family"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rias shouted while hiding her embarrassment

"Even though both I and Issei are engaged….That's too much" Rias showed her cute self

Akeno and Issei laughed happily until Ophis woke up from the noises

Ophis greeted Akeno and Rias while telling both of them

"Today, I have learned much stuff from Issei and I want to learn more by staying with all of you forever!" Ophis said with a beautiful soft smile

Issei, Rias and Akeno were surprised but eventually the 3 of them hugged Ophis with love and an assurance of protection.

"Thank you for trusting us so much…. We will never let you be in danger anymore" Rias sobs in happiness. The same thing happens to Akeno too.

Issei thought that in the future Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels will live together without war or mischief. But he can't do it without his friends, family, harem and his future wife.

* * *

**And that concludes our really cute short side story! Ok time to get things serious! On our next chapter, there will be OC villains appearing to do some sort of scheme! Slowly, one by one will come out to show themselves too.**

**Some of the Villains are a bit copied from my experience of gaming and anime so yeah. I won't be copying them but I will try to make them formidable for Rias peerage.**

**P.S I suck at imagining OC stuff so I will take reference from shows and Animes. I'm open for suggestions from you fans but the King and Queen are reserved**

**P.S.S I'm still a beginner at writing battle stories so please bear it with me.**

**I think that's pretty much it! Hope you guys enjoy the story and Peace out!**


	10. A Little Update

A Small update

Greetings everyone! It's been a while since I updated this Fanfic. You see… I have an exam for the last 2 months and it's been a stressful and tiring month for me. However, after going through the exams… I'm having my summer break!

Now summer breaks can be quite troublesome because it's long and boring lol. But for me, it's a wonderful thing to start back this Fanfic up and running.

Moving on, when I was watching Highschool DxD Episode 14 which is basically the second OVA . I find it quite hilarious and Ecchi. If you ask for my comments, I guess they should just change the concept besides tentacle rape all the time. Besides, they've done it in the 13th episode so I expect something different like Koneko goes cat mode for the day or the appearance of that Blonde Tennis oppai girl.

AKA Kiyome Abe-sama

She as a matter of fact looks like what Asia grows into in the future (Dirty mind x3)

It's said by fans that she has the potential to be in Issei's harem which is not bad.

OK, so I think all of you watch the trailer right? Well I was utterly babbled from the Trailer number 2. It showed Freed, Vali, Zenovia, Irina and even Azazel!

My friends were looking forward to next month's release which is on the 7th of July 2013. Season 2 will be amazing but bad news is… Producer-san only made 12 episodes.

Oh well… I guess it's better than nothing. Besides if you are sad about it, don't be because volume 15 featured Loli Akeno, Magical girl Leviathan and Magical girl Sona (LMAO)

Oh no…. My Lemon senses are tingling! DAMMIT Miyama Zero, Your art is outstanding!

Check it out on Wikia or BakaTsuki since it's freshly bake from the oven.

In other news, I've realize that this story hit 80++ faves! Soon to come for the follows!

I just appreciate all of your support and it motivates me to write the next chapter.

So, that's pretty much it guys…. Hope all of have an enjoyable day and I will see you guys and gals in the next chapter!

Peace and take care.


End file.
